The Sunrise Club
by AutreTemps
Summary: Dentro de la escuela preparatoria existen desde siempre las jerarquías sociales. Pensar en una amistad que trascienda más allá de ellas suena a una locura ¿no? Pero Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie descubrirán, después de un sábado en detención, que tienen más similitudes de las que creían y que incluso sus diferencias los complementan.
1. Detención sabatina I

_Ya saben lo que va aquí: los personajes no me pertenecen, nacieron en la mente de nuestra santa patrona **S. Meyer**. Yo sólo me los robé un rato, junto con la premisa de The Breakfast Club._

* * *

Era un día cálido (lo más cálido que puede llegar a ser Forks). El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo más azul que el pueblo hubiera presenciado jamás, ni siquiera una sola nube profanaba el perfecto lienzo azul. Incluso, el tan cotidiano verde estaba surcado con algunas flores de múltiples colores. Y es que casi se podían escuchar a los animales cantando en el bosque, cual película de Disney. Aquel era un día hermoso, absurdamente perfecto, y un día poco común en Forks. Desgraciadamente para Isabella Swan aquel precioso día era el mismo que tendría que pasar en detención.

Y aunque desperdiciar su sábado castigada no era algo que ella deseara, posiblemente bajo otras circunstancias le hubiera sido indiferente. Pero aquel no era el caso, e Isabella se encontraba muy molesta. Consideraba aquel pequeño incidente un infortunio que podría manchar su perfecto historial de buena conducta y notas perfectas, un historial que había trabajado cuidadosamente durante mucho tiempo.

¿Pudiera ser que estuviera exagerando? Lo más probable es que sí. Pero pensar que estaba dramatizando la situación no disminuía su frustración. Así que lo único que podía hacer era maldecir su mala suerte durante el camino hacia su castigo.

Cruzando la entrada de la escuela se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que no sabía dónde tenía que presentarse o adonde dirigirse. Ser la nueva en el pueblo (y por consiguiente en la escuela) suele tener múltiples desventajas, aquella era una de ellas. No estar familiarizada por completo con el entorno. Y para su desgracia preguntar no era una opción, puesto que la escuela estaba más sola que tienda navideña en Julio.

A punto estuvo de vagar por los pasillos con la esperanza de dar con el salón, o con algún alma piadosa a quien preguntarle, cuando alguien golpeó bruscamente su hombro para pasar por la puerta de entrada. Quería reclamar aquella descortesía, pero al ver una cabellera larga y rubia las palabras se le quedaron en la boca. La impertinente persona sólo podía ser Rosalie Hale. Y si Rosalie Hale estaba en la escuela un sábado por la mañana sólo podía significar que también ella había sido castigada. Y por un golpe de suerte (casi literalmente) pudo encontrar su camino sin perderse en el intento.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de la rubia, a una prudente distancia con el afán de no molestarla o hacerla enfadar. Y es que Rosalie no sólo era la reina de la escuela, era la princesa de todo el pueblo. La hija caprichosa descendiente de una familia bien acomodada, propietaria de una de las empresas madereras más importantes del país, así como de una cadena de hoteles y centros comerciales. En la escuela, Rosalie era casi una leyenda viva debido a que logró convertirse en la capitana de porristas estando en primer año del High School. No era difícil darse cuenta que siempre se encontraba en el ojo del huracán todo el tiempo, todos estaban pendientes de lo que Rosalie hacía o dejaba de hacer, y por supuesto sus opiniones eran siempre escuchadas, y tomadas en cuenta. Normalmente mantenía una actitud indiferente con todos los estudiantes de la escuela de "bajo nivel jerárquico", pero nunca perdía la oportunidad para lanzar comentarios a algún pobre incauto que se atravesara en su camino en aquellos días en los que estaba de mal humor. Y desgraciadamente, Isabella fue uno de esos incautos. Ella sabía perfectamente que era un blanco idóneo de las burlas y bromas de alguien como Rosalie. Después de todo era la chica nueva, una nerd cuyos únicos amigos en la ciudad eran, su propio padre y otra chica igual de nerd que ella.

Y como ya no le sorprendía cada que Rosalie y sus amigos le molestaban sin razón, tampoco le sorprendió cuando a punto de entrar al salón tras Rosalie, ésta azotó la puerta en sus narices ocasionando que Isabella terminara chocando contra la dura superficie.

"Si mi creciente enojo y frustración no era suficiente, tenía que llegar alguien a duplicarlo" pensaba Isabella mientras acariciaba su frente y nariz para mitigar el dolor.

Abrió la puerta y saludó al profesor Benner, que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro. El profesor sólo le respondió a su saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin si quiera despegar la mirada del libro. Isabella decidió sentarse lo más alejada posible de Rosalie, en la primera banca de la fila contigua al escritorio del profesor.

Además de ellos 3, en el salón se encontraban 2 personas más.

Sentado en un lugar al fondo del salón, recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, sus audífonos puestos y vestido completamente de negro, se encontraba Edward Masen. Edward era famoso en el pueblo, desgraciadamente no de la mejor manera. Su padre era un traficante de drogas que había sido arrestado unos años atrás. Durante el juicio se le atribuyeron varios crímenes más, en los que destacaron lavado de dinero, robo y violencia doméstica. Una vez en prisión, su único hijo fue puesto en un orfanato y posteriormente en hogares temporales. Aunque no se quedaba con ninguna familia por mucho tiempo porque alegaban que era un chico problemático y temperamental con un "mal comportamiento incorregible" (viva imagen de su padre). Debido a ello, todos en el pueblo terminaron sacando la misma conclusión, que debido a los maltratos cuando era un niño terminó siendo un caso perdido y seguramente acabaría en el mismo lugar que su padre, tras las rejas o en la correccional.

Y sentada en el último asiento de la fila del al otro extremo del asiento de Edward, garabateando en una hoja de libreta, se encontraba Alice Brandon. Una chica peculiar por donde la vieras. Bajita y delgada, con el cabello negro corto apuntando en todas direcciones y cuya apariencia en general recordaba a un duende. Pero lo más llamativo de ella, eran sus ropas tan coloridas y poco comunes, así como la infinidad de accesorios igual de extravagantes que acompañaban su atuendo. Debido a que Alice y su familia tenían sólo 9 meses en el pueblo, no se sabía mucho de ella o su familia, aparte de que sus padres eran igual de peculiares.

Aún quedaban unos minutos para las 8, y el profesor todavía no levantaba la mirada de su libro para darles instrucciones de nada. Así que Isabella sacó su libro y se puso a adelantar tarea. Tampoco es que fuera a perder el tiempo, aunque estuviera en detención.

Todo estaba en silencio cuando alguien entró azotando la puerta que estaba cerrada. El sujeto en cuestión era Emmett McCarty, la estrella de fútbol americano de la escuela. Hijo de la leyenda de fútbol del pueblo Barrie McCarty, el mismo que cuando estaba a punto de saltar a la fama nacional sufrió un accidente que le impidió seguir jugando. De todos modos, todos en el pueblo juraban que hubiera sido un grande, porque a su modo ya lo era. De Emmett se esperaba lo mismo, y que lograra lo que su padre dejó a medias. De esta forma, no era de extrañar que fuera una persona importante dentro de la escuela. Era un joven alto, musculoso e intimidante. Se caracterizaba porque siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no era una sonrisa simpática, y él no era persona especialmente amigable.

El maestro le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, pero no le dijo nada y continuó con su lectura. El muchacho tomó asiento justo detrás de Rosalie y se saludaron en susurros. Que, a pesar de no poder ser comprendidos por el resto de las personas en el salón, eran igual audibles. El maestro bajó su libro nuevamente, pero esta vez se veía molesto. Era obvio que estaba a punto de llamarles la atención cuando apareció la última persona citada para aquel sábado. Un joven delgado de cabello rubio rizado que tomó asiento en una butaca en medio del salón. Jasper Withlock, un joven callado y con pocos amigos, a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en el pueblo. El típico friki que prefiere pasar sus fines de semana jugando una partida de rol o leyendo algún libro a salir de fiesta con sus amigos. En la escuela le identificaban por ser el hermanastro de Rosalie, aunque ellos no se llevaran nada bien.

―Parece que ya estamos todos, jóvenes. Así que vamos a establecer algunas reglas para poder soportarnos todo el día de hoy― comenzó a hablar el profesor mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y caminaba con las manos en la espalda hacia donde se encontraban sus alumnos sentados. ―Es necesario acatarlas al pie de la letra. Lograr redimir a potenciales delincuentes como ustedes requiere disciplina de su parte― hizo una pausa mientras veía a cada uno y continuaba caminando hacia el fondo del salón ―No hablarán sin mi permiso, no saldrán sin que yo lo autorice, no se levantarán de sus asientos sin que les dé mi consentimiento. Y por supuesto, no utilizarán aparatos electrónicos― hizo énfasis a su último comentario arrebatando el aparato de música y los audífonos al muchacho dormido en el asiento al fondo del salón ―¿Entendido señor Masen?― El aludido sólo le mantuvo la mirada al profesor con una cara inexpresiva y sin decir nada ―Uno pensaría que después de tantos días en detención ya tendría una idea de las reglas. Pero puedo ver que no debo albergar la mínima esperanza en criminales como usted. El aparato se lo entregaré el lunes de la próxima semana, o en detención del próximo sábado, lo que pase primero.

El aludido le lanzó una mirada llena de odio al docente, era obvio que mantenían una rivalidad de tiempo.

―Entendido― le respondió, manteniendo su mirada desafiante.

―¿Creen que disfruto desperdiciar mi sábado con problemáticos como ustedes?― continuó su caminata por el salón ―Pues creen mal. Alumnos como ustedes son los que no harán nada con su vida, terminarán trabajando en restaurantes de comida rápida mientras lloran sobre la comida de sus clientes, todos los días por su miserable vida.― El señor Banner hizo un gesto despectivo, y volteó a ver a Emmett ―De nada les servirá ser un buen deportista, si no pueden pasar un examen para la universidad, y menos con comportamientos tan deplorables como ser un buscapleitos nato― giró su vista hacia enfrente y continuó caminando hacia su escritorio― Por supuesto que tampoco llegarán a ningún lado si se dedican a perder su tiempo jugando videojuegos que les pudren la mente, insultando a sus superiores o creyendo que tienen la vida resuelta porque papi les conseguirá todo lo que quieran durante toda su vida― dejó de caminar justo al lado de Isabella. ―Estoy seguro que no importa qué les diga, ninguno de esos hará nada de su vida. Pero verla a usted aquí, señorita Swan me decepciona enormemente. ― Le dijo a Isabella sin verla a la cara. Después de unos segundos de completo silencio continuó su camino al frente del salón ―Pero, es su oportunidad de recapacitar todo lo patéticos que son, para poder remediarlo. Harán un ensayo de no menos de 5 mil palabras reflexionando lo que hicieron mal para estar aquí y lo que hacen mal día a día. Quiero que me digan quienes creen que son, y adonde quieren llegar, sobre todo después de una actitud tan deplorable. Tómense su tiempo. Tienen hasta las 6 de la tarde.

Dicho esto, tomó asiento en su escritorio y continuó su lectura.

* * *

Yo no tengo idea de qué saldrá de esto. Al principio quería algo del género "pueblo chico donde se esconde un misterio enorme y hay que resolverlo" pero con mucha comedia. Pero al final de la planificación, todo terminó siendo un dramonón loco, y aún no estoy segura si la parte del misterio no dejará todo super saturado. Lo que sí les puedo decir es que la idea principal será la misma de El Club Desayuno, acerca de la amistad entre personas que de primera instancia parecen muy distintas, pero que en realidad tienen más cosas en común.  
Así que será eso, amistad a tope.

Siéntanse libres de expresar sus opiniones, buenas o malas.


	2. Detención sabatina II

_Ya saben lo que va aquí: los personajes no me pertenecen, nacieron en la mente de nuestra santa **S. Meyer**. Yo sólo me los robé un rato, junto con la premisa de The Breakfast Club._

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que el castigo había comenzado cuando Isabella terminó su tarea pendiente y se disponía a trabajar en el ensayo que el profesor les había dejado hacer. Vio la hoja en blanco y comenzó a hacerse las ridículas preguntas que planteó el profesor unas horas antes. Pero después de 5 minutos divagando, llegó a la conclusión que aquel ensayo era una tontería. Ella sabía quién era, lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. Y no le servía de nada contárselo a un profesor de cuarta que claramente detestaba enseñar.

Se giró para ver a sus compañeros. Nadie realmente estaba haciendo el encargo del profesor, todos se encontraban divagando en otras cosas.

No los conocía, con trabajo sabía sus nombres. Y eso, no era precisamente porque compartiera algunas clases con todos (que sí lo hacía). No, en realidad sabía sus nombres porque cada uno de sus compañeros, formaban parte de los cotilleos constantes de sus vecinas.

Estaba intentando recordar cual clase compartía con cada uno, o si sabía algo más de ellos a parte de los chismes de vecindario. Pero ni una cosa ni la otra rindieron frutos. Después de un rato intentándolo, decidió que no tenía importancia y se concentró nuevamente en su inútil trabajo. A punto estaba de comenzar a escribir cuando el profesor se levantó, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos.

―Voy a salir un momento, jóvenes. Cualquier ruido que escuche y los dejo salir hasta la media noche.

Diciendo esto tomó sus cosas y salió del salón. Dejando solos a sus hastiados alumnos.

Todo el salón se quedó en un completo silencio, que fue perturbado 5 minutos después de la salida del profesor por una silla siendo arrastrada al final de la habitación.

La niña rara del fondo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente del aula.

―No creo que sea buena idea. Si el profesor llega y te encuentra fuera de tu lugar nadie podrá irse de este sitio―soltó impulsivamente Isabella.

Alice se detuvo justo en frente del asiento de Isabella y se volvió para mirarla extrañada, como si estuviera sorprendida de que le dirigiera la palabra. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a su compañera, alguien se le adelantó.

―Tenía que ser la nerd-lambiscona-de-los-profesores a la que le asusta romper una simple advertencia, de un maestro que ni siquiera se encuentra en el salón.

Isabella se giró en dirección a la persona que la estaba ofendiendo. Pero Emmett no se encontraba viéndola, toda su atención se concentraba en su celular mientras mantenía una expresión aburrida. Muy dentro de sí misma quería rebatir lo que dijo sobre ella, pero no encontró ninguna buena razón para hacerlo. Por el contrario, ya tenía suficiente con las burlas y comentarios ocasionales por parte de Rosalie. Así que regresó su atención al frente.

―Se llevó sus cosas. No creo que regrese pronto.― Fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra, antes de continuar su camino hacia el frente del salón, al escritorio del ausente profesor.

―Si yo fuera él, ni aunque me fuera a tardar sólo 5 minutos, dejaría mis cosas en la misma habitación que una loca, 2 trogloditas y un delincuente con un pie en la cárcel―dijo Rosalie mirándose las uñas.

―¿Troglodita? Creí que habías sido tú la que se agarró a golpes con alguien―le contestó Jasper molesto.

―Creí haber dejado claro que no me dirigieras la palabra―le respondió fríamente una molesta Rosalie, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Jasper le mantuvo la mirada a su hermanastra durante algunos segundos.

―Creo que sería gracioso que tú fueras como el señor Benner, Rose. Casi calva y gorda―dijo de pronto Emmett, con la vista aún pegada a su celular, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado entre los hermanastros.

―Después de todo ¿Cuántos objetos de valor puede traer ese hombre? ¿Su libro?―dijo Jasper al aire, en cuanto dejó el intercambio de miradas con Rosalie.

―De todos modos, si se desapareciera cualquiera de sus pertenencias, por mínima que fuera, todos sabríamos que seguramente fue Edward―dijo Emmett, aun mirando su celular.

Isabella había estado escuchando su intercambio de palabras (por decirle de algún modo), intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorarles. Pero después de que Emmett dijera aquello, no pudo evitar girarse a ver al aludido. Y lo mismo terminaron haciendo todos los demás. Después de todo, no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que el profesor le llamó la atención. Por lo que ellos sabían, ya podría haber utilizado sus poderes de criminal escurridizo para salir de ahí sin que nadie lo supiera. Pero estaba sentado en su butaca, sin prestar atención a la conversación de sus compañeros, aparentemente dormido otra vez.

Después del comentario de Emmett, todo se volvió a quedar en silencio dentro del salón. Y por ello, cuando Alice dijo ―: Bingo― sosteniendo una llave en su mano, sin quererlo, resonó en la habitación llamando la atención de sus compañeros de castigo. La duda comenzó a plantarse en cada uno de ellos, pero al final fue Isabella quien terminó preguntando.

―¿Qué es?―Aunque puede que no formulara la pregunta correcta.

―Una llave, genio. ¿Estás segura que eres un cerebrito, o una cosa de esas?―le respondió Rosalie.

Isabella rodó los ojos. Y comenzó a plantearse muy seriamente enfrentar de una vez por todas a Rosalie. Ya estaba colocando las ventajas y desventajas en la balanza, cuando Alice apresuró una respuesta antes de que pudiera decidirse.

―Creo que es la llave de la sala de profesores―contestó Alice.

―¿Por qué querrías esa llave?―le preguntó Jasper.

―No sé, no creo poder ser capaz de quedarme más tiempo aquí dentro. Igual podría ir a fisgonear un poco―Contestó Alice encogiéndose de hombros. En cuanto Alice terminó de decir aquello, una carcajada digna de maléfica salió de los labios de Rosalie.

―¿Estás diciendo que tu idea para divertirte un sábado, es fisgonear en la sala de profesores de la escuela?. Un puto bicho raro, eso es lo que eres.

Aquello no le cayó precisamente bien a Alice. Y un poco de la serenidad que había mantenido hasta ese momento se esfumó.

―¿No puedes estar 5 minutos sin insultar a alguien, Hale? Igual, puede que yo te parezca extraña porque tú eres muy convencional―le contestó, lo más tranquila que pudo.

―¿Convencional?―preguntó burlonamente.

―Ya sabes. Encaras punto por punto el estereotipo de la princesa de instituto.

―Vaya, creí que la hippie no conocía la tele.

―Independientemente de que me sigas insultando sabes que es cierto. La rubia bonita que debe su "superioridad" a la posición económica de sus padres. Que se divierte haciéndole la vida miserable a los demás. La típica persona sedienta de atención.

―¿Yo? ¿Sedienta de atención? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? La hippie rara que va siempre vestida con ropas raras y que tiene un comportamiento todavía más extraño. Déjame decirte que eso llama más la atención que "un estereotipo de princesa de instituto" le contestó Rosalie, mientras hacía comillas con los dedos en la última frase.

―Yo no me refería a eso, Rosalie―dijo Alice con su suspiro―Me refiero a que te gusta tenerla―lo dijo como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño―Y yo no le veo nada de malo a mis ropas. La mayoría yo la he confeccionado.

―No me interesa donde consigues tu guardarropa, créeme. Ahórrate tus explicaciones―le dijo Rosalie en un tono grosero y con un gesto despectivo.

―¿Qué pasa Rosalie? ¿La verdad te dolió lo suficiente como para defenderte de la única forma que sabes, insultando?

―Es la última puta vez que te digo que no me hables, Jasper―le contestó Rosalie, pronunciando su nombre entre dientes.

―¿Cuál es tu problema? Entiendo completamente que yo no sea de tu agrado, es recíproco, créeme. Y hasta puedo entender que no te agrade el delincuente de allá. Pero no logro comprender porque te la vives insultando también a personas que no han hecho nada para merecerlo, como ellas dos, e incluso a personas que intentan agradarte.

―¿Agradarme?―otra carcajada salió de sus labios―¿Estás enojado por lo que le dije a tu madre, Jasper? No es mi culpa que todo fuera verdad.

―Deberías medir tus malditas palabras, Rosalie―comenzó Jasper parándose bruscamente de su lugar―porque…

―Porque―lo interrumpió Emmett―no creo que quieras un ojo morado, si le sigues gritando a Rose, Withlock.

―¿Te pones de su lado? Pues claro, el hombretón sin cerebro tiene que ponerse a defender a la chica bonita que se quiere follar.

―En serio, no tengo ningún problema con romperte tu estúpida cara, Whitlock. Y estás a una frase de lograr que lo haga―Emmett estaba claramente irritado con las palabras de Jasper―Deberías mejor seguir sin intentar socializar con la gente de carne y hueso, y mantenerte en tus putos asuntos.

―Nos harías un favor a todos, Jasper―le respaldó Rosalie.

―Tal para cual, un par de patanes―susurró Jasper mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar. Pero no lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo porque en cuanto lo escuchó Emmett, se levantó para ir directo a su lugar.

Alice e Isabella, intuyendo lo que pasaría, se interpusieron en su camino deteniéndole por el brazo.

―¡Por favor, basta! ―dijo Isabella, intentando llamar la atención de ambos―Si se agarran a golpes dentro de detención, otro sábado aquí es lo mínimo de lo que tendrán que preocuparse.―volteó a ver a Emmett―Podrían quedar vetados de sus actividades extracurriculares o hasta expulsados―dijo lo último viendo hacia Jasper. Estar en detención ya era malo, pero estar en un salón con un montón de personas a punto de golpearse unas a otras era, por mucho, peor. Isabella no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, pero tampoco planeaba quedarse sentada escuchándolos discutir el montón de horas que faltaban para que aquel suplicio terminara. Así que terminó interviniendo, aunque no lo quería en un inicio―Estoy consciente que ninguno de los que estamos aquí somos amigos, y está bien. Pero les recuerdo que aún nos quedan más de 7 horas aquí dentro y no podemos estar todo ese tiempo gritándonos y peleando. Creo que tenemos la capacidad para comportarnos sensatamente el tiempo que queda. Una vez fuera de aquí podemos volver a ignorar la existencia de los otros. Pero, no hay que hacer este día más difícil de lo que ya es ¿De acuerdo?.

Emmett se soltó de sus agarres con un movimiento brusco.

―Sólo les pido una tregua por hoy―dijo Isabella viendo hacia Emmett.

―Me da lo mismo―contestó, antes de volver a su lugar para sentarse.

―¿Tregua? ―repitió esta vez a Jasper. Pero este sólo asintió.

―¿Rosalie?

―Cómo sea―dijo, viéndose nuevamente las uñas.

―Muy bien―dijo Isabella, suspirando. "Sólo espero no terminen matándose" pensó, mientras volvía a sentarse. Alice la imitó, sentándose en el lugar contiguo a ella, la llave aún en su mano.

―De todos modos ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿robaste un libro de la biblioteca?―le preguntó Rosalie.

Isabella barajó en todas las posibles explicaciones que podía darles, no esperaba que se lo preguntarán. E igual, no creía que saliera nada bueno de quedarse en silencio después de exigirles una tregua a todos. Así que se limitó a responder.

―No. Yo le hacía la tarea a Jessica. Pero me descubrieron.

―Y Jessica ¿Por qué no está también aquí?―le preguntó Jasper.

―No soy una soplona. No les dije a quién le hacía la tarea y a cambio me mandaron a detención.

―Qué sorpresa que la nerd tenga un lado casi heroico―comentó Emmet, en el mismo tono aburrido que había empleado hacía unos minutos antes.

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Quería desviar la atención de ella. Así que tomando en cuenta que ella había comenzado esa conversación, se giró hacia Rosalie.

―¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste?

Al parecer las malas caras de Rosalie no se incluían en la tregua. Pero de todos modos contestó.

―Golpeé a Tanya.

Emmett la vio extrañado.

―Pero ¿no eran como mejores amigas, o una tontería así?

―La muy zorra, andaba soltando chismes de mí. No quería hacerlo en un inicio, pero ella empezó. De todos modos, se llevó la peor parte―Ante la confesión de la rubia, todos se quedaron algunos momentos en silencio estupefactos. Hasta que Emmett lo rompió con una risa.

―Bien hecho, Rose―dijo Emmett, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Los otros 3 observaban extrañados aquella escena. Era insólito verlos interactuar como gente normal. Si es que es normal estar feliz por haber golpeado a alguien.

―¿Y tú, Alice? ¿Por qué estás aquí?―le preguntó Isabella a la pelinegra, que se encontraba a su lado. La cual, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo.

―Yo... le grité un poco al señor Fritz de filosofía.

―Eso sí que es sorpresivo―dijo Emmett

―¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tú?―le preguntó un muy sorprendido Jasper. A lo que ella asintió.

―¿Por qué?―Le preguntó Isabella

―La verdad, ya me tenía un poco harta. No sé si les da clase―se detuvo para ver su respuesta, pero todos negaron―sus clases son… de todo, menos educativas. Sólo se la pasa dando sus discursos misóginos, con una gran tendencia a la misantropía. Es un tipo insoportable.

―¿Le debatiste algo que dijo?―preguntó Isabella

―No, realmente. Sé cuándo hay un caso perdido. De esos en los que no importa que les digas, no cambiarán de idea.

―¿Entonces?―preguntó Jasper

―Ya sabía que tenía clase con él. Por eso iba preparada para ignorarle toda la hora. Pero, me cachó dibujando y me confiscó el cuaderno. Al final de la clase intenté razonar con él para que me devolviera mi cuaderno a cambio de tarea extra u otro castigo, pero no accedió. Ese día el hombre estaba especialmente irritable, terminamos discutiendo, y yo le dije algunas cosas indebidas. Me fui del salón con un castigo y con las manos vacías.

―Espera ¿La hippie de la escuela insultó a la madre de un profesor?―preguntó con una carcajada Emmett. Carcajada que sorprendió a todos. Nunca habían visto reír de esa manera al futbolista. Pero era bueno no verle sonreír sólo de manera sarcástica―Vaya, no eres una hippie convencional―Emmett intentaba controlar con todas sus fuerzas su risa.

―No soy hippie, de acuerdo.

―Pero ¿Por qué no dejar la libreta simplemente? Si ya sabías que te exasperaba el maestro―preguntó Jasper.

―¿Era tu diario secreto o algo así?―aun conteniendo la risa, le preguntó Emmett

―No, sólo era un cuaderno de dibujo

―¿Y por qué no comenzaste simplemente otro?―Le preguntó Rosalie

―Es complicado, de acuerdo. Ese cuaderno es importante para mí. Tiene muchos bosquejos en los que he ido trabajando durante muchísimo tiempo. Puedo comenzar otro sí, pero sería iniciar desde cero. Y yo―se aclaró la garganta, un poco incómoda con la situación―quería usarlo como portafolios para mi acceso a la universidad.

―¿Quieres estudiar arte? ―Le preguntó Jasper, sorprendido.

―No

―¿Arquitectura?

―No

―¿Entonces?―preguntó Isabella confundida. No se les ocurría otra opción.

―Diseño de modas―dijo Alice bajando la cabeza y en un susurro.

―¿Qué dijiste?―preguntó Jasper que no había alcanzado a escuchar el susurro de su compañera.

―Diseño de modas, de acuerdo―contestó, en un tono más alto de lo necesario.

―Espera, espera, espera. ¡Tú! ¿Quieres estudiar diseño de modas?―dijo Rosalie incrédula. Por unos momentos pareció estupefacta, pero terminó soltando una gran carcajada burlesca.

El tono mordaz que empleó la rubia, le molestó profundamente a Isabella. Soportar las burlas y comentarios hacia su persona era algo que se le daba bien, gracias sobre todo a su madre y a sus ofensivos novios. Pero ver que se metían con otra persona que no se defendía, siempre terminaba despertando su lado vindicador. Aunque normalmente no hacía nada al respecto porque su sentido de supervivencia siempre terminaba ganando. Y al final de todo, ella sólo buscaba pasar inadvertida en la escuela. Pero al ver el rostro sonrojado y cabizbajo de la callada Alice, se dio cuenta que esta vez le dolió en serio lo que había dicho Rosalie, y no dudó ni un segundo en defenderla.

―No le veo lo gracioso, Rosalie

―¿No le ves lo gracioso? Por dios, Isabella. Mírala―Rosalie señaló a Alice―claramente ella no sabe nada de moda. Si no se sabe vestir ella sola, menos podrá diseñar algo usable para las personas normales. ¿O tú usarías algo diseñado por ella?

―Claro que lo haría―dijo Isabella parándose de su lugar. Y acercándose al lugar de Rosalie―Mira, está bien que quieras molestar a las personas porque no comparten tu perspectiva de la vida. No es ético, pero personas como tú siempre han existido. Pero no te metas con los sueños y anhelos de una persona. Que tú no tengas porque ya tienes la vida resuelta, y te conformas con lo que tu apellido te da, no te da derecho a cuestionar las ganas de superarse del resto de las personas.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos.

―Yo no soy una persona soñadora, soy una persona realista. Así que no me vengas con tu discurso motivacional de "los sueños pueden con todo", porque así no funciona la vida, Isabella. Yo sé identificar cuando un "sueño"―hizo comillas en la palabra―no es realista. El suyo no lo es, así de sencillo. Es como esperar que aquel individuo de la esquina―señaló al lugar donde se encontraba Edward―de un día para otro se vuelva un ciudadano modelo. Im-po-si-ble. No me importa pisotear a nadie, si mi sinceridad les duele no es mi problema.

―¿Estás diciéndome que tú debes darle el visto bueno a las metas de las personas?―soltó una carcajada sarcástica―Te das mucha importancia, Rosalie. Alice no necesita de tu aprobación para estudiar lo que se le venga en gana. ¿Y en serio hiciste esa comparación? Ella no tiene nada que ver con un criminal, no es un malhechor en libertad. No estamos hablando de la reforma de alguien incorregible, estamos hablando de la libertad de elegir…

Pero Isabella no pudo terminar de formular la oración, porque el sonido chirriante de una butaca siendo arrastrada de golpe, predominó sobre sus palabras. Todos voltearon hacia el origen del sonido para encontrarse con Edward caminando hacia donde se encontraban Rosalie e Isabella discutiendo.

Todos los presentes se tensaron, e Inmediatamente Emmett asumió una posición defensiva con Rosalie. El rostro de Edward era inescrutable.

―Dejen de llamarme criminal―dijo entre dientes. Y aunque habló en plural, lo dijo viendo directamente a Rosalie.

Rosalie se relajó y le proporcionó una expresión desafiante.

―Puedo dejar de decirlo y no por ello dejarás de serlo

Edward apretó los puños.

―¿Serlo? Lo único que soy, es la persona que tiene que lidiar con los errores de su padre―sacudió la cabeza como si intentara olvidarse de una idea―Me importa un carajo si les parece divertido estarlo diciendo. Si los escucho una vez más, lo lamentarán―Y apuró su camino hacia la puerta.

―¿Adónde vas? El profesor puede llegar en cualquier momento―le dijo torpemente Jasper.

―Metete en tus asuntos―y salió por la puerta hecho una furia, azotándola en el proceso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sin embargo, en cuanto salió del salón soltaron el aire que no se habían dado cuenta que retenían. Y como en aquellos momentos ninguno tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, cada uno tomó su asiento nuevamente y mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

 _Creo que ya encontré más o menos el tono y todo eso. La parte del misterio sí la dejaré de lado, y me enfocaré en el drama y la relación de todos los personajes entre sí y su familia. Por otro lado todo estará conformado por "arcos argumentales" de varios capítulos cada uno, ya tengo una idea general de cada uno._

 _Para que tengan una idea mental del estilo de Alice, sería como Boho Chic, es sólo que no supe como incluir la descripcióne en el capítulo. Y creo que eso es todo por ahora._

 _Siéntanse libres de expresar sus opiniones, buenas o malas._


	3. Detención Sabatina III

_Ya saben lo que va aquí: los personajes no me pertenecen, nacieron en la mente de nuestra santa_ ** _S. Meyer_** _. Yo sólo me los robé un rato, junto con la premisa de The Breakfast Club._

* * *

Durante toda su vida, Isabella había tenido que enfrentar ataques hacia su persona de múltiples personas. Sus antiguos compañeros de clase se burlaban de su manera de vestir y su falta de sociabilidad, amigos de su madre reprobaban su "malgasto de juventud", su abuela criticaba cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. Y a pesar de todo, lo que más odiaba eran las comparaciones con su madre. Que, para su desgracia, antes de llegar a Forks sucedían más de lo que ella hubiera querido. Los murmullos de sus vecinas cuando su madre llegaba alcohólica o cambiaba de novio, eran los mismos que ella recibía cuando llegaba en la madrugada o se quedaba fuera de su casa. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba las miradas inquisidoras que la compararan con la figura que más aborrecía, y por la cual estaba luchando firmemente en no convertirse. Llegar a Forks fue un completo alivio, ahí era la hija del jefe de policía y no la chica perdida que seguía los pasos de una madre alcohólica.

Así que mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto, peor se sentía. Ella no era así, no era como su madre, insultando a toda persona que se le cruzara por el camino. Y por supuesto, ella no juzgaba a las personas de buenas a primeras. Así que el remordimiento de lo que había dicho de Edward Masen, le iba carcomiendo a cada segundo. Estaba consciente que no debió dejarse llevar por el calor el momento, y no debió caer ante las instigaciones de Rosalie. Miraba ansiosa la puerta, cada minuto que pasaba le parecía eterno. No pudo concentrarse en ningún trabajo más, y por supuesto tampoco en el libro que traía para leer. Y al contrario de escribir el ensayo que tenía que hacer, el discurso de disculpa para Edward Masen se fue formando poco a poco en su cabeza.

Pero cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, no apareció la figura que esperaba ver. El Señor Banner entró al salón y lo inspeccionó, deteniéndose en cada detalle y en cada uno de los alumnos ahí sentados.

―Falta uno ¿Dónde está Masen? ―Todos mantuvieron el mutismo que había reinado en el aula. Nadie parecía dispuesto a responder la pregunta del profesor.

―Fue al baño― pero al final, contestó Isabella.

El profesor le vio a través de sus lentes. Su expresión indicaba que no le creía. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle nada, como invocado a través de sus palabras, entró Edward al salón deteniéndose en la entrada.

―No pueden salir sin mi permiso ―dijo el señor Banner, dirigiéndose aún hacia Isabella.

Ella no estaba segura si se lo decía a ella o a Masen. Pero la mirada fija en ella parecía exigir una respuesta, por lo que le contestó atropelladamente.

―Lo sabemos. Pero usted estaba tardando mucho. De todos modos, fue rápido. ―el profesor le siguió mirando con recelo, incluso antes de girarse hacia Edward Masen.

―La próxima vez, tendrá que esperar hasta que yo esté de regreso. No importa que tan urgente sea.

Edward sólo se limitó a asentir hacia el profesor. De camino a su asiento, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa con el ceño fruncido a Isabella. Ella, sin estar segura de lo que podría significar aquello, sólo le sostuvo la mirada.

―Son las 12 en punto. Tienen media hora para comer. En silencio. No más ―dicho esto, el señor Banner se sentó en su escritorio y reanudó su lectura.

Todos comenzaron a sacar el almuerzo que habían llevado preparado. Y tal como les había indicado el profesor, comieron en silencio. Pero el silencio no tardó en verse interrumpido por un celular sonando. El señor Banner se levantó y salió del salón contestando el teléfono.

En cuanto el profesor desapareció por la puerta, Isabella se giró a ver a Edward Masen. Y se dio cuenta que, a comparación de sus otros compañeros, él no se encontraba tomando el almuerzo. Simplemente miraba hacia la ventana, no hacía nada más. Tenía su rostro recargado en la palma de su mano y su largo cabello cobrizo le caía a mechones sobre sus ojos. No parecía prestar atención a su alrededor, como si su mente se encontrara en otro lado. Viéndolo así, no le parecía un potencial criminal. Consideró que no encontraría un mejor momento, así que tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió al fondo del salón.

Estaba segura que no saldría nada bueno de aquello, pero quería disculparse con él. Sólo esperaba que no se pusiera a gritarle y saliera enojado del salón nuevamente. En el mejor de los casos la ignoraría. Cuando llegó, se sentó en el asiento delante de él, de tal forma que pudiera verle de frente. Pero, él la ignoró.

Isabella sacó uno de los sándwiches que se había preparado en la mañana y se lo ofreció. Fue hasta que ella se encontraba con el brazo estirado y el sándwich en mano, que Edward se giró a mirarla.

―No te mendigué comida en ningún momento.

―Lo sé. Es una bandera blanca, un regalo de disculpa.

Pero Edward no hizo ningún ademán de aceptarlo. La expresión de su rostro no había cambiado, pero parecía estar a punto de decirle que se fuera. Isabella suspiró, y comenzó con el pequeño discurso que había escrito en su mente, esperando que su burdo palabrerío fuera suficiente.

―Yo sólo quería disculparme, por lo que dije hace rato de ti. No era mi intención decirlo. Sé que no es excusa suficiente decir que fue impulsado por el calor de la discusión. Pero, la verdad es que ni siquiera lo pienso ―Isabella lo miró fijamente. Pero no había ningún indicio de que estuviera escuchándola. Seguía estático, inexpresivo, tan sólo observándola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. ―Lo siento, en serio ―con el sándwich aun en mano, le ofreció una leve sonrisa que intentaba hacerle entender que iba en son de paz.

Edward tomó el Sándwich sin decirle nada. Sin embargo, Isabella le sonrió más ampliamente. _"Por lo menos no me ha corrido, o maldecido a mi madre"_ pensó Isabella.

Ambos comieron en silencio unos momentos. Edward se había girado nuevamente hacia la ventana, Isabella lo observó. No, no le parecía que fuera la persona que el resto de habitantes de Forks habían implantado en su mente. Incluso, su reacción unas horas antes le pareció normal tomando en cuenta todo lo que habían dicho de él, pero estaba segura que desgraciadamente estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. _"De estar en su lugar, yo no lo soportaría. Todos los días, todo el mundo"_ pensó. Un momento de reconocimiento la hizo darse cuenta que se sentía un poco identificada con él. Y pensó nuevamente en su madre, sus noches de inconsciencia, los golpes de sus novios, su lucha continua por conseguir dinero, y en cuanto odiaría ser como ella. Fue sorpresivo hasta para ella cuando se encontró hablándole en voz baja a Edward, para que el resto del salón no la escuchara.

―Puede que no lo parezca, pero yo también tengo que cargar con los errores de mi madre. ―se volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido, estaba extrañado de que le volviera a hablar―Sé lo que vas a decir, que mi historia no te interesa. Pero quiero que sepas que sé cómo se siente, y por ello mi disculpa es sincera ―Edward se relajó, y tomando eso como una buena señal, Isabella continuó ―Mi madre es un ser humano particular. Se autodenomina un "alma libre", que es sólo su excusa para hacer lo que le venga en gana sin importarle nadie más. Desde muy pequeña tuve que lidiar con su alcoholismo, sus novios y sus largas ausencias. ―Decir aquello en voz alta, era extraño. De hecho, nunca había hablado con nadie del tema. ―Lo último que quiero es ser como ella, pero por algún motivo todos esperaban que fuera igual. Yo… ―suspiró, decidiendo zanjar el tema ahí ―Sólo fui muy estúpida hace rato.

―Está bien.

Edward se le quedó viendo en silencio durante los siguientes segundos, su rostro aún inexpresivo. Isabella sabía que eso era todo lo que podía decirle, no estaba segura si la disculpó, pero supuso que era una especie de logro que la escuchara y aceptara su regalo bandera blanca. Estaba segura que él ya no diría nada más, por eso le sorprendió cuando lo escuchó hablar.

―¿Por eso te mudaste a Forks? ¿Para ya no estar con tu madre?

Isabella se pasó nerviosa la mano por su cabello, intentando dilucidar una buena respuesta. Lo mejor era ser sincera, pero tampoco creía que él quisiera escuchar toda su vida.

―Sí. En realidad, quería escapar desde antes, pero no me atrevía.

―¿Y por qué esta vez fue diferente?

―No lo sé. Simplemente tomé mis cosas y me salí de ahí. No lo pensé mucho ―Por un momento, Isabella dejó emerger los recuerdos de su madre gritándole, del olor a alcohol en toda la casa y de la cachetada que le hizo tomar la decisión. Sacudió la cabeza, mandando las imágenes a lo más oscuro de su mente, donde no tuviera que verlas. No quería continuar hablando del tema ―Tú vives con los Evanson ¿Verdad?

Él asintió.

―¿Cómo son?

Edward se quedó callado una vez más. Por su mirada perdida, enfocada seguramente en algún recuerdo, estaba segura que había tocado un tema delicado.

―Disculpa. No contestes. No creí...

―No son los peores tutores con los que he vivido. Sólo quieren el dinero, es todo. Me dejan en paz si yo los dejo en paz― respondió, sin verla.

Isabella estaba pensando rápidamente cual sería el mejor tema para cambiar el camino de la conversación. Aquello estaba resultando más denso de lo que había planeado. Se estaba golpeando mentalmente por no saber mantener una conversación banal con alguien. Pero toda su pelea mental se vio interrumpida por Edward.

―Gracias ―le dijo, esta vez viéndola directamente. Isabella lo miró confundida.

―¿Por qué?

―Por el almuerzo. Y tu disculpa, supongo―le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Isabella se rio.

―Es la primera vez que me dan las gracias por disculparme por un error que claramente fue mío ―Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó a través de los labios de Edward.

Viendo que el tiempo del almuerzo casi concluía, Isabella dejó una de sus manzanas en el pupitre de su compañero sin esperar una negativa, y regresó a su asiento en la primera fila. Cuando iba caminando se dio cuenta que el resto de sus compañeros la observaban. Pero los ignoró. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el profesor regresara, sorprendido por el mutismo de todos.

―Se acabó su almuerzo. Guarden todo y continúen con sus ensayos.

Los muchachos cumplieron mecánicamente las órdenes que les dio, aunque en realidad nadie estaba escribiendo nada.

Una hora más tarde, el profesor había terminado el libro que había estado leyendo y por la siguiente hora, se dedicó a pasearse entre los asientos de los alumnos, mientras ellos fingían escribir. De un momento a otro, simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, otra vez. Después de todas aquellas horas en silencio total, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras el profesor, les resultó estridente.

―¿Alguien ha escrito algo ya? ―preguntó Alice después de decidir que no soportaba más todo aquel mutismo.

―No, no logro pasar del primer párrafo. Es tan absurdo que nos pidiera este ensayo ―contestó Isabella.

―Un párrafo, es ganancia. Comparado con mi hoja en blanco ―contestó Alice.

―Creo que lo que más me molesta, es que lo haya pedido como si nos estuviera haciendo un favor

―Quizás en su mundo, escribir un ensayo es algo súper complejo que sólo puede ser ejecutado gracias a la petición explícita de un superior ―dijo Jasper.

―Yo creo que sólo necesita algo para divertirse por las noches ―contestó Isabella.

―Lo veo. Seguro piensa que no hay nada más divertido que las esperanzas escritas de adolescentes― dijo divertida Alice

―Es que son tontos ―dijo inesperadamente Emmett. Todos se voltearon a verlo, un poco sorprendidos por su participación en la conversación, y un poco por el insulto tan repentino ―Obviamente quiere secuestrar nuestras almas mediante nuestras palabras ―La sorpresa al final no tardó en ser suplantada por las risas ante el chiste y la cara de seriedad de Emmett.

―Tienes razón, no sé porque no me di cuenta antes― le dijo Jasper, con la sonrisa aún en sus labios.

―No sé porque le dan tantas vueltas. Sólo lo pidió por dejarnos trabajo extra. No importa que escriban, no lo leerá. De hecho, lo tirará a la basura tan pronto lo entreguen― dijo Rosalie, después de soltar un bufido con la respuesta de Jasper.

El ambiente ligero que se había formado en el salón se rompió. Y viendo el ceño fruncido de Jasper hacia Rosalie, Isabella casi podía predecir el inicio de una nueva pelea.

―Tampoco es que pueda culparlo por ello. La verdad es que yo también tiraría el mío si pudiera. Probablemente sea lo peor que se haya escrito jamás ―dijo Isabella forzando una sonrisa y viendo a Rosalie, tratando de medir su reacción. Pero la rubia no tuvo oportunidad de contestarle, puesto que Alice se le adelantó.

―¿Acaso eres Tommy Wiseau*? Vamos, no puede ser tan malo ―le dijo divertida Alice.

Isabella vio a Alice, y le sonrió genuinamente. Estaba segura que ella también quería mantener todo neutral y evitar otra pelea. Le agradeció mentalmente por seguirle la corriente. Le agradaba la pelinegra, era simpática y risueña. Antes de ese sábado no le había prestado atención, pero hasta donde sabía le había costado más trabajo que a ella incorporarse a la escuela. Siempre estaba sola y no había congeniado con nadie. _"Podría invitarla a comer con nosotras, no creo que a Angela le importe"_ pensó Isabella antes de contestarle.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No es para tanto. Pero, eso no quiere decir que no sea horroroso. Escucha ―levantó su libreta y comenzó a leer ―¿Quién soy? y ¿Cuál es mi cometido en la vida? Son, probablemente, las preguntas más hechas a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad. A tal punto, que se han formado religiones y filosofías en el camino por descubrir las respuestas. Y, sin embargo, a lo largo de los miles de años nunca han podido ser respondidas. ―Isabella dejó de leer y volvió a ver a Alice ―En esta parte es donde le digo al profesor que, si no se ha podido responder en tantos años, yo no tengo por qué hacerlo.

―Pidió un ensayo acerca de ti, no que te dediques a parlotear de las preguntas que hizo ― le dijo Rosalie.

Isabella suspiró.

―Lo sé. Pero no sé cómo iniciar algo así. Y no es como que en 5000 palabras le pueda decir: _Soy Isabella y quiero ser Periodista, para lograrlo requiero entrar a la universidad_. Hasta donde sé son menos de 5000 palabras.

―Pero por lo menos llevas algo serio. Lo tuyo es bastante más aceptable que el mío. Escucha ―Jasper se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer ―¿Adónde voy? Es cierto, no lo sé todavía. Nadie dijo que el futuro sería fácil. Pero creo que todos vemos el destello de un sueño, después de todo los humanos existimos para que lo imposible sea posible.

Emmett soltó una carcajada en cuanto Jasper terminó de leer. Una carcajada que nunca le habían oído, real y no irónica.

―¿Estás parafraseando al peor Final Fantasy? ―le preguntó Emmett.

Todos en el salón se quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Jasper que parecía como si hubiera visto un unicornio de dos cabezas.

―¿Tú... Juegas Final Fantasy? ―le preguntó Jasper atónito.

Emmett le puso los ojos en blanco.

―Es el RPG** más popular de la historia. No veo porqué tendrías que ser el único en conocerlo.

―Yo no lo decía porque sea un juego desconocido, es que no me esperaba... ―Jasper se detuvo un segundo ―espera, espera, espera. ¿El peor Final Fantasy? ¿Estás bromeando?

―Un gran friki como tú debería estar al tanto de eso. Es noticia vieja.

―Creo que te estás olvidando del XIV, los 2 primeros, y las segundas partes del X y el XII.

―¿Los 2 primeros peores que el XIII? No juegues.

―¿De qué están hablando? ―preguntó Alice divertida.

―De una saga de videojuegos ―contestó Jasper.

―¿Juegas Videojuegos? ―le preguntó Rosalie.

―No es nada del otro mundo ―dijo restándole importancia ―tengo una o dos consolas en casa.

―No lo sabía. Nunca hablas de esas cosas ―le contestó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

―Juego más fútbol, por lo tanto, hablo más de fútbol ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rosalie bufó ruidosamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y giraba su rostro hacia la pared. Isabella no alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que le molestaba. Y al parecer, Emmett tampoco lo hacía, porque se mostró igual de sorprendido por su reacción. Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada.

―¿Entonces tú no llevas nada, Alice? ―le preguntó Isabella, después de un rato en silencio.

―No. Ya me quebré la cabeza por horas e Incluso, ya deseché más de un borrador.

―Entonces, supongo que el señor Banner se quedará sin leer ensayos el día de hoy ―dijo Jasper.

―¿Adónde creen que vaya? ―Preguntó Alice.

―A revisar los casilleros de los alumnos, ahora que puede hacerlo con toda la calma del mundo ―le contestó Jasper.

―O a verificar que todo el pasto del campo de fútbol mida solo 1 cm ―dijo Isabella.

―Estoy seguro que va a rendirle culto al altar que le tiene al director ―dijo Emmett.

―¿El señor Banner tiene un altar al director? ―dijo Alice con una dramatizada cara de disgusto.

―No lo dudo ―dijo Emmett.

―Se encierra en la sala audiovisual o en la de profesores a calificar trabajos y esas cosas. En el mejor de los casos, sale de la escuela ―dijo Edward al fondo del salón. Lo que supuso una sorpresa más, agregada a la lista de sorpresas de aquel día.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Jasper.

Pero Edward en vez de contestarle, le regresó una mirada de hastío.

―¿Y dónde crees que esté en estos momentos? ―preguntó Isabella.

―No lo sé. Pero probablemente esté en el salón audiovisual. Queda más cerca y podría vernos si salimos.

―¿Es muy común que salga así? ―le preguntó Alice.

―Lo raro es que lograra estar en el salón más de media hora.

―Entonces ¿crees que tarde mucho?

―Supongo que sí.

―¿Piensas salir? ―le preguntó Isabella.

―Es la mejor oportunidad que tendré de recuperar mi cuaderno.

―Pero no sabes ni donde lo guardaron.

―La mayoría de las cosas confiscadas las tienen en la sala de profesores ―dijo Alice

―Pero ya escuchaste. Hay una posibilidad de que esté en la sala de profesores. Es muy arriesgado.

―No pasa nada por intentarlo. Quizá existe alguna posibilidad.

Alice se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que saliera por la puerta, una persona se le unió. Alice lo miró sorprendida.

―Necesitas saber los puntos ciegos de las cámaras ―dijo Edward. Y salieron

―¿Crees que los atrape? ―preguntó Emmett a Rosalie.

―No creo. Ya ves que hace rato él salió sin que el señor Banner se diera cuenta.

―¿Crees que debimos ir con ellos? ―por su lado, le preguntó Jasper a Isabella.

―No. Mientras menos gente, más posibilidades de ser sigilosos.

―Espero tengan suerte.

Sin embargo, antes de lo que esperaban, sus compañeros estaban de vuelta.

―¿Qué pasó? ―les preguntó Jasper.

―No pude ni revisar, está en la sala de profesores ―Alice se mostraba bastante decepcionada. Entro con gran desgana al salón y se dejó caer en una silla de las primeras filas. Por su parte Edward, silenciosamente regresó a su lugar.

―¿Y entonces? ―insistió Jasper.

―Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta el final del año a que me la devuelvan. O pedir permiso para ir al baño cuando regrese y se quede en el salón.

Un silencio reinó por alguno segundos. Comparado con la esperanza que irradiaba Alice unos minutos antes, su actual expresión de decepción era abrumadora. Isabella estaba pensando en algo para levantarle el ánimo, algo que pudiera hacerla sonreír. Pero algo en la expresión de Jasper le llamó la atención. La expresión pensativa del muchacho de repente fue suplantada por una de felicidad, su mirada se iluminó y vio a Alice con una sonrisa.

―O podríamos intentar un plan absurdamente complicado.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―aquello había llamado la atención de la pelinegra, pero lo veía con incredulidad.

―Sí, ya sabes. Un plan para sacar al señor Banner del salón, entrar y recuperar el cuaderno. Afortunadamente para ti, soy experto en planes absurdamente complicados.

―¿Qué propones?

―Se me ocurren varias formas, activar la alarma de incendios, una llamada de emergencia a su celular o...

―Activar la alarma de su auto. Simple y libre de sospechas ―Lo interrumpió Emmett.

―Perfecto ―dijo Jasper, sonriéndole ampliamente a Emmett ―Sólo necesitamos encontrar un camino seguro hacia el estacionamiento, ida y venida. No podemos usar los ductos de ventilación, sería muy lento y probablemente ruidoso.

Todos se quedaron meditando, Alice viendo hacia Edward. Edward le devolvió la mirada. Después de un rato soltó un suspiro de resignación.

―Lo mejor sería salir del salón por el ducto, y llegar al estacionamiento por la puerta trasera del salón de la banda, para evitar la puerta principal. El único inconveniente serían las cámaras de seguridad. Dudo que exista un camino seguro sin que jodan.

―Existe la posibilidad de que venga al salón antes de ir al estacionamiento ―dijo Isabella

―Es su auto. Estoy seguro que tiene establecidas sus prioridades ―dijo Emmett.

―Paso uno, desactivar las cámaras. Paso dos, asegurar el camino. Paso tres, mantener vigilado al profesor para asegurarnos que siga el camino que queremos que siga. Paso cuatro, salir y activar la alarma del auto. Paso cinco: llegar a la sala de profesores y buscar rápido la libreta. Último paso, regresar todos al salón antes que el profesor regrese ―dijo Jasper mientras iba enumerando su plan con los dedos de su mano.

―Esperen, esperen. ¿Están pensando seriamente en esto? ―preguntó Isabella incrédula.

―¿Por qué no? Creo que el plan es bastante viable. La alarma de un auto puede ser activada por muchas cosas. No atraeríamos la atención hacia nosotros ―le contestó Jasper.

―Piensen en todas las cosas que pueden salir mal ―Isabella comenzó a enumerar, imitando a Jasper ―Pueden no encontrar la forma de desactivar las cámaras. Pueden no encontrar abierta el aula audiovisual. Tienen una gran cantidad de puertas que abrir sin llave. El profesor puede llegar antes que la persona que activa la alarma. El aula de audiovisuales está muy cerca de la de profesores, cualquier ruido puede echarlos de cabeza.

―Tienes razón. Hay que buscar soluciones ―dijo Jasper. Se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que tuvo una nueva idea―La llave que agarraste hace rato, Alice. Creo que puede ser de 2 lugares, este salón o la sala de profesores.

―No te olvides del salón audiovisual, él es el encargado ―dijo Emmett.

―No puede ser de la sala de maestros ―comentó Alice ―si él está ahí, debe tener la llave con él.

―Bueno, no hay mejor forma de saber si es de este salón, que comprobándolo ―le dijo Jasper. Alice se levantó y caminó hace la puerta del salón. Sacó la llave que había mantenido con ella desde la mañana e intentó utilizarla en el cerrojo, pero no logró hacer que entrara. Volteó a ver a Jasper y le negó con la cabeza.

―Bueno, una posibilidad menos ―dijo Jasper.

―Eso quiere decir que existe una gran posibilidad de que sea del aula audiovisual ―comentó Alice una vez que regresó a su silla.

―Una puerta menos de como 8, que necesitan abrir ―dijo Isabella.

―De acuerdo, Swan. Ya entendimos que tu aburrida personalidad no te permite querer hacer algo mínimamente divertido ―dijo Emmett.

―Yo no… ―se detuvo cuando vio la sonrisa sarcástica de Emmett. Suspiró ―Sólo digo que hay problemas en su plan, para hacerlo completamente viable.

―Y necesitan a más de una persona para hacer todo lo que se proponen ―dijo Rosalie, aún cruzada de brazos.

―Somos 6. Más que suficiente para tener éxito —dijo Jasper.

―Yo no me he ofrecido a nada. Y estoy segura que esos 2 raritos ―dijo Rosalie, señalando a Isabella y Edward ―tampoco.

―¿Chicos? ―Alice se dirigió suplicante a Edward e Isabella. Edward sólo se encogió de hombros, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Parecía una afirmativa.

―Yo no estoy segura, Alice. Preferiría no meterme en más problemas. Estar en detención hoy, ya ha sido demasiado.

―Por favor, será rápido. No pasará nada. Tendremos cuidado en todos los detalles.

―Si lo consiguieras, necesitas una forma de suplantarla. Porque si el profesor no encuentra el cuaderno después, seguro sospecha de ti.

―Ya lo tengo pensado ―Se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban sus cosas y sacó una libreta verde de su mochila, enseñándosela a Isabella.

―Hipotéticamente ¿Cómo lo haríamos? ―preguntó Isabella, esta vez dirigiéndose a Jasper.

―Yo podría revisar las cámaras e intentar desactivarlas. Obviamente, Alice tendría que ir a buscar el cuaderno. Y tú podrías mantener la vigilancia del señor Banner.

―De acuerdo, eso sólo deja descubierto los 2 trabajos más importantes. Abrir las puertas, y activar la alarma del auto.

―¿Alguien sabe abrir puertas? ―preguntó Jasper al aire, pero viendo directamente a Edward. Era obvio que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de él, pero esta no llegó. Todos estaban en silencio, hasta que Isabella lo rompió con un ruidoso suspiro.

―¿Tienen un par de pasadores?

―¿Estás bromeando? Eso necesito verlo ―dijo Rosalie. Buscó en su bolsa de mano, hasta que dio con ellos y se los tendió a Isabella ―Ten.

―Muy bien. Eso nos deja, vigilar al profesor e ir a activar la alarma ―volteó a ver a Edward ―¿Activarías la alarma?

―Sí―dijo Edward.

―¿Vigilaría? ―preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Emmett.

―Claro, pero no esperes que no busque algo más de acción ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿En serio vas a participar en esta tontería, Emmett? ―le preguntó Rosalie

―Estoy demasiado aburrido de estar tantas horas sentado sin hacer nada. No puedo decirle que no a joder un poco al señor Banner.

―Como quieras.

―Jasper, creo que deberíamos hacerlo dentro de unas horas. Una o dos antes de irnos ―dijo Isabella, preocupada

―¿Por qué?

―Porque si sospecha de nosotros, para entonces estará tan enfadado de estar aquí que al final le dará igual. Y creo que es buena idea dejar todo eso para un plan B. Si el profesor llegara a quedarse otro rato aquí en el salón, Alice podría ir directamente a la sala de profesores y buscar con más calma, sin tanto riesgo.

―¿No se han parado a pensar si quiera que la libreta podría no estar ahí? Podría estar en el salón del señor Fritz ―dijo Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Ella tiene razón ―dijo Isabella ―Si armamos un embrollo, por lo menos hay que descartar todas las posibilidades.

―Bien ―dijo Jasper antes de levantarse de su lugar de un brinco. Se dirigió hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a escribir en él ―Entonces esto es lo que haremos. Tenemos un plan A, un plan B y un plan C. Y por supuesto, "El paso esencial preliminar".

―¿Pero de dónde has sacado ese plumón? ―le preguntó Emmett.

―Eso carece de importancia en estos momentos. Comenzaremos con "El paso esencial preliminar", o en otras palabras: apagar las cámaras. De esto me haré cargo yo. Utilizaré la llave de Alice para entrar en la sala audiovisual. En caso de que no funcione, entonces entras tú ―dijo señalando a Isabella ―para abrir la puerta.

―Yo también participo en ese paso ―dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a Jasper.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué?

―Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Y puedo vigilar la puerta.

―De acuerdo ―Continuó Jasper mientras seguí escribiendo sus garabatos en el pizarrón ―El plan A consistirá en revisar el salón del señor Fritz. Quedará a cargo de Isabella. Para forzar la puerta y el escritorio. Alice la acompañará para buscar y suplantar su libreta ―Isabella y Alice asintieron a las palabras de Jasper.

Si el plan A falla, pasaríamos al plan B. Ir al salón de maestros mientras el señor Banner esté aquí. Por lo que sabemos, eso sucedería a las 4 cuando en nuestro segundo tiempo de comida. El plan estará totalmente a cargo de Alice. Pedirás permiso para ir al baño, e irás al salón de profesores a buscar la libreta.

Y para el plan de emergencia, el plan C, Isabella saldrá del salón a despejar el camino, abriendo las puertas. Edward saldrá también. Emmett y Rosalie vigilarán al señor Banner, y avisarán a Edward de cualquier desvío. Cuando Edward active la alarma, regresará a través del salón de la banda, para impedir toparse con el señor Banner. Inmediatamente, Isabella, Alice y buscaremos en el aula de profesores lo más rápido posible. La suplantamos y regresamos todo al salón lo más rápido posible. Justo para cuando el señor Banner regrese y, muy seguramente, revise que todo estemos aquí. ¿Alguna duda u objeción? ―preguntó Jasper una vez terminó de explicar todo el plan. Para entonces, la pizarra estaba llena de garabatos que, a pesar de las palabras de Jasper, no eran muy compresibles para el resto de los presentes. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

―¿Rose? ―preguntó Emmett.

―Está bien. No pensaba hacer más por ustedes, más allá de vigilar ―respondió la rubia.

―Entonces, manos a la obra.

* * *

*Tommy Wiseau es el escritor, directos y productor de la película considerada por muchos como "la peor de la historia".

**RPG: Role-Playing Game, Juego de rol. Son llamados así a los videojuegos que toman características de los juegos de rol de mesa.

Santo cristo. este capítulo em tomó más tiempo de lo que planeaba en un inicio. A pesar de todo, espero no esté muy aburrido y así.


	4. Detención Sabatina IV

_Ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra santa matrona Meyer. Yo sólo los robé un poco para encerrarlos juntos, en un salón durante todo un sábado que parece durar meses. jajaja_

* * *

Isabella seguía observando, a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta, el pasillo por el que habían desaparecido sus compañeros unos minutos antes. No llevaban mucho tiempo fuera, pero ante la posibilidad del profesor apareciendo en cualquier momento, le parecía que habían pasado horas desde Jasper y Emmett lograron entrar al salón audiovisual.

―Si al señor Banner se le ocurriera asomarse al pasillo, lo primero que vería sería tu cara en la ventana de la puerta. No sé qué pienses tú, Swan, pero yo creo que sería un poco sospechoso.

Al contrario que ella, Rosalie lucía relajada, sentada sobre el escritorio como si nada le preocupara. La amenaza del señor Banner no parecía afectarle. Supuso, que era debido a su falta de interés con lo que les pasara a sus compañeros, o simplemente era su indiferencia general con el resto del mundo.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta y se recargó en la pared mientras veía fijamente a Rosalie, intentando adoptar su postura relajada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

―¿Qué? Sólo digo que no creo que viendo compulsivamente la puerta cambies nada ―le dijo Rosalie.

―No te estoy objetando nada. Sólo me encuentro un poco ansiosa, por la siguiente fase y todo eso ―le contestó Isabella. Supuso que negar su inquieto estado, cuando era tan obvio, sólo la haría quedar en ridículo frente a la mordaz Rosalie.

Alice que se encontraba sentada en el piso, muy cerca de Isabella, se levantó; y sonriéndole, le puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

―Aún me parece increíble que le sigan a Jasper sus insensateces ―Había algo en la voz de la rubia que a Isabella le pareció autentica curiosidad. Lo cual encontró fascinantemente extraño. Después de todo, hasta el momento había logrado identificar que el tono de voz de Rosalie sólo variaba entre uno indiferente y uno burlón, casi sin términos intermedios. Desgraciadamente, aunque hubiera querido responderle, ella tampoco sabía la respuesta.

―Supongo que todos estamos un poco aburridos ―le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Sigo creyendo que todos ustedes tienen una forma muy extraña de divertirse.

―¿Qué otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo un sábado en la escuela, encerrados dentro de un salón?

―Fumar hierba o un hacernos un cambio de look ―dijo Alice con una sonrisa, que aún estaba de pie a lado de Isabella.

Las tres se rieron del comentario de Alice. Pero al final Rosalie se aclaró la garganta y dramatizando lo más que pudo su expresión de desagrado, les replicó.

―Yo no dejaría que ustedes me hicieran nada, gracias.

Isabella estaba segura que su comentario, aunque hecho a modo de broma, era totalmente cierto. Pero por el amor de Zeús ¡Rosalie estaba bromeando con ellas! Ni a Nostradamus le hubiera creído que aquello pudiera pasar.

―Tomando en cuenta tu personalidad imperativa, estoy segura que serías tú la que nos hicieras el cambio de look. Imponiendo tus gustos sobre los nuestros ―siguió bromeando Alice, en el mismo tono que Rosalie.

―No tienen tanta suerte.

En ese momento, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. En un principio las chicas se sobresaltaron, pero cuando la apertura de la puerta reveló por fin a Jasper y a Emmett, se relajaron. Rosalie saltó del escritorio y se acercó al resto de sus compañeros.

―¿Y bien? ―Demandó, una vez estuvo frente a Emmett.

―Terminamos teniendo una idea mejor que la de un inicio ―contestó Jasper animadamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja hacia Alice e Isabella.

―Los escuchamos ―le respondió Alice, sonriéndole también.

―Emmett es bastante bueno en informática. Y logró configurar las cámaras de seguridad para que sigan transmitiendo a tiempo real, pero sin guardar nada de lo que capten.

―Muy bien. Ahora el señor Banner nos podrá ver en las cámaras de seguridad, pero no tendrá pruebas en un futuro ―comenzó Rosalie en un falso tono de entusiasmo ―Igual les recuerdo que su palabra vale más que la nuestra, de todos modos ―concluyó en su entonación irónica habitual. Jasper le rodó lo ojos.

―No. Eso significa que podríamos vigilar los puntos que nos importan desde la sala audiovisual. Sin tener que arriesgarnos a salir más allá. Eso facilita mucho el regreso, y la vigilancia. Creo que el éxito del plan aumenta considerablemente.

―¿Y qué hay de los puntos ciegos? ―preguntó Isabella.

―Estuve revisando y en nuestro camino sólo hay uno. No creo que sea ningún problema.

―Entonces esas son buenas noticias ―entusiasta, le contestó. Logrando que la sonrisa regresara al tranquilo rostro de Jasper.

―Por supuesto que sí, Swan ―dijo Emmett dándole una palmada en la espalda ―Tu nerd trasero no será puesto otra vez en detención. No por ahora.

―Eso les deja el camino libre chicas ―les dijo Jasper. Ambas se giraron a verse. Alice le dirigió una de sus sonrisas fáciles, logrando que se le formarán hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

―¿Estás lista?

No, no lo estaba. Tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que rompía las reglas, o hacía algo ilegal. Pero la escuela siempre había representado un santuario de ese tipo de cosas, un lugar donde el aprendizaje era su estado de fuga y podía olvidarse del resto del mundo. Prefería no ser expulsada de su santuario, pero ya se había metido en aquello y no había vuelta atrás.

―No, pero terminemos esto de una vez.

Emmett se subió a una banca debajo del ducto para comenzar a destornillarlo, con su navaja suiza. Cuando hubo terminado les hizo una reverencia indicándoles el camino libre y ofreciéndoles su navaja suiza.

―Si algo sale mal, siempre pueden apuñalar a quien se ponga en sus caminos.

Isabella torció el gesto, pero aceptó la navaja de todos modos. Se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, junto con el croquis que había dibujado Alice con las indicaciones de todos. Pero antes de comenzar a escalar por la pared, Jasper la detuvo.

―Estaba pensando que sería buena idea, tener una llamada durante todo su trayecto. Así nos pueden informar de cualquier cosa que encuentren, y nosotros a ustedes ―les dijo Jasper ofreciéndoles su teléfono.

―Excelente idea ―Alice tomó el celular y marcó su propio número. Después de devolverle su teléfono a Jasper, se colocó sus audífonos y levantó los pulgares en muestra de aprobación.

―Bien, aquí vamos ―susurró Isabella. Ayudó a la pelinegra a escalar y subió justo detrás de ella.

Gatearon a través de los ductos de ventilación lo más silenciosamente que pudieron, deteniéndose en cuanto escuchaban ruidos en los pasillos. No hablaron en ningún momento, se limitaban a ver el mapa cada cierto tiempo, y a comunicarse a través de señas. Durante todo el trayecto, Isabella intentó no prestar atención al espacio tan pequeño en el que se encontraban encerradas. Pero conforme avanzaban, podía sentir su corazón martilleando a través de su pecho, cada vez más rápido y demandante. El sonido de su pulso comenzó a llegar hasta sus oídos, nublando el resto de sonidos a su alrededor. Y estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por ignorar el nudo que se iba formando en su garganta, después de haber estado más de 10 minutos encerrada, sintiendo como el aire se volvía más pesado. Afortunadamente, Alice no tardó en detenerse, indicándole que habían llegado. En esta ocasión fue Alice la que se encargó de abrir su puerta hacia la libertad con la navaja suiza de Emmett.

Una vez fuera, Isabella se dedicó a tratar de controlar sus signos vitales, mientras Alice determinaba su posición. Habían salido unos salones antes de lo planeado, pero estaban muy cerca. Alice susurró palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender con el martilleo aún presente en sus tímpanos, pero estaba segura que se estaba comunicando con Jasper. Siguió a Alice a través de los pasillos sin decir ninguna palabra, concentrada en su respiración y en caminar sin hacer ruido. Después de girar un par de pasillos se detuvieron delante de una puerta y Alice le indicó que habían llegado a su destino.

Se quedaron estáticas un rato, agudizando el oído intentando detectar cualquier indicio de que alguien se estuviera acercando, pero no escucharon nada. Tras un último suspiro, Isabella se acercó a la puerta y verificó que estuviera cerrada con llave. Lo estaba.

―Jasper, hemos llegado. No ha habido ningún incidente ―susurró Alice a través del micrófono de los audífonos. Siguió susurrando más cosas, pero Isabella se concentró conscientemente sólo en la puerta, los pasadores que había tomado de su bolsillo y en la memoria mecánica de sus manos. Intentando rememorar todo el proceso en su mente. Tenía algunos meses que no lo hacía, y esperaba que ese pequeño detalle no fuera a jugar en su contra.

Introdujo los 2 pasadores y jugueteó con ellos un rato. Tal como lo había temido, el temblor aún presente en sus manos y la falta de práctica le impedían trabajar medianamente bien. De pronto, la idea de que los pasadores se rompieran, y eso significara volver a recorrer todo el camino otra vez, le aterró lo suficiente como para sacarlos apresuradamente. Suspiró una vez más, intentando controlar su taquicardia y el temblor de sus manos.

―¿Estás bien? ―Alice se había arrodillado a un lado de ella, estaba mirándola fijamente con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

Isabella le asintió y sonrió como pudo, pero estaba segura que lo que terminó gesticulando no se parecía en nada a una sonrisa, porque la preocupación en el rostro de Alice se acentuó aún más.

―Sólo estoy nerviosa. Tenía algo de tiempo que no hacía este tipo de cosas ―suspiró una vez más, su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a normalizarse por fin y el temblor de las manos a disminuir. Intentó rememorar la voz de su psicóloga y sus consejos de calma. _"Inhala, exhala. Concéntrate en el aire entrando a tus pulmones, no en tu entorno"_.

―Es increíble que puedas hacer ese tipo de cosas, es como si fueras una espía ―La voz de Alice la sacó un poco de su momento de concentración. Pero para entonces estaba consideradamente más tranquila.

―A mi parecer es más una característica de ladrón, que de espía ―Inspeccionó los pasadores, para verificar que estuvieran intactos. Estaban levemente doblados, pero nada que fuera una tragedia. Los emparejó lo mejor que pudo.

―Los espías son como ladrones a su modo, ¿no? Roban información después de todo.

―Nunca lo había pensado. Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no es algo tan difícil de hacer ―volvió a introducir los pasadores ―Tenme paciencia, esta es una cerradura distinta de las que había intentado antes.

―Tú tranquila. Tómate todo el tiempo que ocupes ―pudo ver a través del rabillo de su ojo como Alice le sonreía, de nuevo.

Unos momentos después, la cerradura cedió.

Alice atravesó primero la puerta, yendo directo al escritorio para revisarlo. Isabella, que entró justo después que Alice, se encargó de cerrar la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y soltó todo el aire que había contenido. Se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer. Ella no tenía por qué estar haciendo todo eso, podría estar sentada tan tranquila en el salón de detención sin verse en la necesidad de atravesar espacios pequeños. Antes de aquel sábado, no había hablado nunca con ella ¿Por qué arriesgarse por alguien que no conocía?

Alice estaba probando los cajones, y sorprendentemente, todos cedieron.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a dar saltitos y palmadas de alegría.

Isabella la observo, y cuando Alice le sonrió tan sinceramente no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Se levantó de su momento de letargia y se acercó a la pelinegra.

―¿Hubo suerte?

―Aún no, pero me faltan cajones por revisar.

―Te ayudaré ―Isabella se agachó a revisar los últimos cajones del lado contrario de donde estaba Alice.

―Gracias.

―No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo 2 personas buscan mejor que una.

―No por eso. Por aceptar ayudarme. Sé que lo están haciendo por aburrimiento, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón, en serio.

Claro que antes de aquel sábado nunca había hablado con Alice, pero agradecía haberla conocido. Nunca se había relacionado con una persona como ella, todo sonrisas verdaderas y sentimientos genuinos. Por ello, no le sorprendió que al verla su expresión gritaba gratitud sincera.

―Espero que la encontremos, Alice ―y le sonrió. Le sonrió sinceramente. Una sonrisa que nació en el fondo de su corazón, y no una sonrisa planeada para agradar.

Tal vez no debería estar arriesgándose de aquel modo por una libreta. Pero la expresión de Alice le convenció que era lo correcto.

Desgraciadamente no hubo suerte en esa aula.

―Jasper, hemos revisado todo. No está aquí.

―El camino sigue despejado. El señor Banner tampoco ha salido del aula de maestros.

―Vamos en camino.

El regreso fue más rápido y un poco menos estresante para Isabella. Sobre todo, porque mantuvo su mente ocupada en todo momento rememorando el mapa que habían estado utilizando.

Pero la tranquilidad definitiva llegó cuando estaban dentro salón, sin ningún indicio de su excursión. _"De acuerdo, no fue tan malo, Swan. Seguramente será mejor la siguiente vez"_ se repetía continuamente, mientras Alice les resumía a sus compañeros todo el trayecto.

―Eso significa que tendremos que poner en marcha el plan B― Jasper miró su reloj ―Son las 3:12. Faltan 48 minutos para el almuerzo. Por el momento es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Un momento de incómodo silencio prosiguió a las palabras de Jasper. Lo cual no le extrañó en los más mínimo a Isabella ¿De qué hablarían, si no era del plan? Isabella decidió dejar el pequeño círculo que formaban en la parte trasera del salón, y se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando todo el sábado. Alice la siguió, preguntándole tácitamente con una tímida sonrisa si podía sentarse cerca de ella. Isabella le asintió. El resto siguió su ejemplo, sentándose en alguna silla al azar. Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron entre el mutismo y pláticas esporádicas entre parejas. Alice e Isabella, Emmett y Rosalie, y en alguna ocasión Jasper y Emmett. Fue hasta que la voz de Alice atravesó el salón, que todos dejaron de ignorarse.

―No nos has dicho, Jasper ¿Por qué te castigaron?

A Jasper, la pregunta sorpresivamente, le incomodaba. Se encogió un poco en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Nada quedaba de su faceta mandona de hace algunos minutos.

―La verdad es que fue una tontería ―Todos estaban atentos, a la expectativa de lo que fuera a contar ―falsifiqué una nota médica.

―¿Por qué?

El color pálido de su rostro, terminó suplantado por un rojo intenso, que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

―Me salté una clase de francés, pero justo ese día hicieron un examen sorpresa. Así que pensé que podría presentarlo si le mostraba una nota médica a maestra. Pero la señora Tatou resultó ser demasiado quisquillosa y revisó la cédula. Concluyó que era falsa y me dio un castigo.

―Creo que eso demuestra que tus planes no siempre tienen éxito ―murmuró Rosalie.

―Pero este lo tendrá ―le contestó Jasper, en tono de fastidio.

―Si no fue porque te sentías mal ¿Por qué te saltaste la clase? ―le preguntó Isabella.

Jasper se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba antes. Comenzó a retorcer sus manos y a pasar saliva varias veces, mirando discretamente a Rosalie.

―No voy a acusarte con tu madre, sabes. Lo que hagas con tu vida, no es de mi incumbencia. Y aunque quisiera hacerlo, estoy segura que después de esta mañana no volverá a hablarme jamás ―le dijo burlona.

Un gesto de desagrado se instauró en el rostro de Jasper al recordar el incidente de la mañana. Pero en vez de responderle algo a Rosalie, se giró hacia donde estaban Alice e Isabella.

―Mi padre me habló ese día. Tenía, probablemente, más de 2 años que no sabía nada de él. Le he mandado correos cada semana desde entonces, pero nunca me contestó. Inesperadamente, la semana pasada recibí un correo suyo. No decía gran cosa, sólo una fecha, una hora y que estaría esperándome en un hotel de Port Angels. No podía decirle a mi madre. Así que, incluso la hora entre clases me pareció idónea para no tener que inventarle algo.

Rosalie arqueó una ceja.

―Vaya, si se entera tu madre le dará un infarto, seguro. Después de hacerte una escenita dramática con chantaje emocional.

―Mi madre no hace escenitas dramáticas con chantajes emocionales ―La expresión triste que había adquirido Jasper conforme contaba todo, fue rápidamente suplantada por una de enojo, que se intensificó viendo a Rosalie.

―Si es lo que quieres creer, Jasper, allá tú.

Jasper soltó un bufido en señal de fastidio. Pero se giró, dándole la espalda a Rosalie antes de contestarle.

―Rosalie, por favor. No puedo ignorarte si vives intentando que te insulte.

Rosalie no le contestó, pero mantuvo su sonrisa burlona todo el rato.

―¿Que hay entre tus padres? ―le preguntó Alice.

―Mi padre simplemente desapareció un día, dejando como carta de despedida el acta de divorcio y una dirección donde enviarla. Pero mi madre quería respuestas, y tuvo la maravillosa idea de ir a buscarlo a la dirección, en California. Condujo durante días, sólo nos deteníamos a comer y a dormir. Comprendía que ella necesitaba hacer aquel viaje, pero aún con mis 10 años sabía que no saldría nada bueno de aquello. Y tenía razón. Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos encontramos con una de sus ex-alumnas embarazada, y con la confirmación de la infidelidad de mi padre por años. Destrozó a mi madre, aún es un tema delicado a la fecha.

Rosalie dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

―Pero tu madre se la pasa diciendo que fue un acuerdo mutuo, porque era un borracho promiscuo.

―Supongo que en parte es verdad, y en parte una mentira para zanjar el tema sin ahondar mucho en él.

―Qué horror, ni siquiera pudo ser sincero con tu madre ―le dijo Alice. Parecía genuinamente afectada por la historia de Jasper. O eso indicaban sus ojos tristes.

―Siempre ha sido un cobarde ―le contestó Jasper, con voz gélida.

―¿Y valió la pena? ¿Volver a verlo? ―preguntó Isabella.

Jasper suspiró. Se encogió aún más en su silla, si aquello era posible. Y habló sin levantar la vista de su pupitre, donde dibujaba círculos con sus dedos.

―No estoy seguro. Parecía confundido cuando me vio ahí, como si no me hubiera citado él. Fuimos a una cafetería cercana. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos en silencio. Él ni siquiera hizo el intento de hablar conmigo. Al final yo también desistí de encontrar un tema de conversación. Se despidió apresuradamente, alegando algo de su vuelo. No me pidió mi número, no me dio un abrazo y ni quiera fingió que estaba contento de verme. Al final sólo fue un gasto de gasolina.

―¿Habrá enviado el mensaje, pensando que no te aparecerías? –sorpresivamente, le preguntó Emmett.

Jasper levantó la vista de las interesantes formas invisibles de su butaca, viendo a sus compañeros de uno en uno. Suspiró antes de encogerse de hombros.

―Le estuve dando vueltas. Y llegué la conclusión de que estaba ebrio cuando leyó mi correo. Se le hizo fácil citarme. Pero una vez sobrio, lo olvidó.

―A veces los padres apestan ―soltó Emmett. Isabella y Jasper asintieron con la cabeza ante el comentario de Emmet. Rosalie, en cambio, soltó un sonoro bufido que llamó la atención del resto. Se giraron a verla.

―¿Qué? ―les preguntó toscamente Rosalie, con una expresión de desagrado.

Isabella no lograba comprender su cambio de actitud frente al tema. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que Rosalie era la niña consentida de su padre. Pero las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su cabeza, gracias a los comentarios despectivos hacia la madre de Jasper. Supuso que el nuevo matrimonio de su padre, le hacía pensar que él no tenía en consideración los sentimientos de ella.

―¿Y eso qué fue? ―la repentina posición a la defensiva de Jasper sugería que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que Isabella. Pero Rosalie no parecía tomarse el desafío implícito de Jasper en serio.

―Sólo me pareció simpático su comentario, eso es todo ―le contestó tranquilamente.

―¿En qué sentido? ―la situación despertó la curiosidad de Isabella. Había más detrás, estaba segura.

―Metete en tus asuntos, Swan ―Una sonrisa tensa se mantenía en los labios de Rosalie cuando le contestó. Eso era nuevo, como si intentara copiar su propia sonrisa característica.

―Wow, tranquila. Era mera curiosidad. No puedes hacer un comentario de ese tipo y esperar que nadie te pregunte al respecto. Pero si quieres dejarlo al aire, está bien. Nadie te obligará a hablar de ello.

Un nuevo bufido salió de sus labios y la sonrisa tensa desapareció, dejando en cambio, un gesto extraño.

―Sólo estaba pensando que todos ustedes se pueden quejar de sus padres todo lo que quieran. Pero, por lo menos se han comportado como padres en algún momento.

―¿De qué estás hablando? No creo que nadie pueda tener un padre mejor que el tuyo, te soporta todos tus berrinches y metidas de pata ―le objetó Jasper, visiblemente más tranquilo que hace rato.

―No me refiero a mi padre, Withlock ―contestó Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La comprensión cruzó la cara de Jasper, y sólo articuló un "Oh" como respuesta.

El resto, con la interrogante dibujada en sus rostros, no se atrevieron a preguntar. Esperaban que Jasper dijera algo más. Efectivamente lo hizo.

―Puedes estar tranquila, no te acusaré con tu padre si te sueltas a llorar por tu madre ―le dijo Jasper, en el mismo tono burlón que Rosalie había empleado antes.

―Eres tan amable Jasper ―le contestó sarcásticamente.

Un nuevo silencio reinó en el salón por algunos momentos, hasta que Jasper lo rompió con un suspiro.

―Como sea, fue una tontería la falsificación del comprobante médico. Al final me quedé sin examen, con un castigo y la desconfianza de la maestra.

―Bueno, pudo haber sido peor ―le dijo Isabella.

―¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

―Te pudieron haber suspendido la materia.

Una expresión de espanto reinó en el rostro de Jasper. Pero terminó siendo suplantada por la resignación.

―Sin un examen, sigue siendo una gran posibilidad.

―¿Y tú, Emmett? ¿Qué pasó? ―le preguntó Alice. No estaba segura si la pelinegra se dio cuenta, pero el alivio en el rostro de Jasper, después de dar por terminado el tema, fue muy evidente.

Emmett, en cambio, se encogió de hombros.

—Una tontería aún más grande que la de Withlock ―A comparación de Jasper, Emmett parecía no importarle el tema ―Me salté un día de entrenamiento, y mi padre me impuso el castigo.

—¿Tu padre es el entrenador? —preguntó Isabella.

Emmett, soltó una carcajada.

—Nunca digas eso frente a él. Cree que es una leyenda del fútbol, reconocido en todo el país ―dejó de reírse, para ver directo a Isabella ―Pero así es, Swan. Según él, mi única obligación es asistir a mis entrenamientos. Es imperdonable saltármelos.

—¿No es estresante eso? —le preguntó Jasper —Que por ser tú padre te exija más que al resto.

—Na. Ha sido toda la vida así, sólo que ahora es más formal.

—¿Por qué te saltaste el entrenamiento? ―pregunto Rosalie, genuinamente sorprendida ―Si vas a todos, más religiosamente que un hindú a un mandir.

—Sencillamente no quería ir ―le dirigió una de sus sonrisas genéricas.

Rosalie le miró interrogante, pero no le hizo ninguna otra pregunta.

—Por cierto, Isabella, tengo una duda. Si te mortifica tanto el castigo ¿Por qué no echaste de cabeza a Jessica? Digo, por lo menos así pudiste haber alegado que ella te chantajeaba o te golpeaba si no lo hacías. Creo que pudiste haberte librado del castigo fácilmente ―se giró Jasper a preguntarle, después de que Emmett no dijo nada más.

La pregunta le tomó desprevenida. Se pasó nerviosa la mano por el cabello. Todos habían sido sinceros hasta el momento, incluso Rosalie. _"Supongo que no pasa nada por decirlo, de todos modos, no cambia nada."_

—Bueno, es que en realidad no fue por eso. No estaba segura que me fueran a creer.

—Pruébanos — inquirió Rosalie, repentinamente interesada.

—Me atraparon haciendo trampa en un examen.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Parecían esperar que les dijera que estaba bromeando.

—Tienes razón, no te hubiera creído. Pero, después de saber de tu lado vándalo, me lo pensaré ―dijo Rosalie.

Isabella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Pero ¿Cómo pasó? —le preguntó Alice.

—Estaba estresada. He tenido que trabajar el triple de lo normal para recuperar los meses que entré tarde, y la semana pasada fue una locura. Un examen de cálculo, un ensayo de historia, una lectura de literatura y un artículo para un concurso. No iba a gastar mi tiempo estudiando para un examen de ética, una materia de relleno. Así que usé un acordeón, pero salió mal.

—No me digas que te pusiste tan nerviosa que lo terminaste confesando —se burló Rosalie.

—No, no fue eso —se aclaró la garganta —No es la primera vez que lo hago, de acuerdo. Pero fui descuidada. Me di cuenta que me estaba quedando sola en el salón demasiado rápido, y lo guardé apresuradamente, no lo hice bien supongo. Al salir del salón se me cayó, y el maestro lo encontró.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ―le preguntó Alice preocupada.

—La fama de nerd tiene sus ventajas. Le lloriqueé de todo el trabajo que tenía y que no volvería a pasar. Tuvo consideración de mí. Me anuló el examen y me mandó a detención a cambio de un examen oral el lunes.

—Así que al final de todos modos, vas a tener que estudiar para el examen ―le dijo Emmett.

—Sí. Pero por lo menos ya no tengo tanto trabajo como ese día.

―No te puedo culpar, es la peor materia de todo el plan curricular ―dijo Jasper con cara de desagrado.

Emmett se rio.

―Lo dice el que está voluntariamente en el club de debate.

―Por lo menos no estoy en el de la ONU ―se burló Jasper.

―Es un excelente club, para tu mayor información ―comenzó diciendo Rosalie ―Hablamos temas importantes y mantenemos discusiones que trascienden….

Continuaron hablando de la escuela, las materias, lo aburridas que eran algunas y cuales le gustaban a cada uno. No volvieron a tocar el tema de los padres, y por supuesto, nadie mencionó lo de la madre de Rosalie, aunque la curiosidad estaba latente.

Pero para sorpresa de Isabella, la conversación fue amena. No tocaron ningún tema trascendental, pero fue agradable. Descubrió que Rosalie era muy buena en historia, y que había llegado a participar en concursos de la materia años anteriores. Jasper era menos tímido de lo que hacía parecer. Y, contrario a lo que pensaba, lo que se le daba mejor eran las artes. Por supuesto, Emmett era bueno en los deportes e informática, pero resultó ser más agradable de lo que se esperaba, aún y cuando sus bromas buscaban hacerlo reír a él y no al resto. Pero sin su séquito de enormes futbolistas, en realidad no parecía tan intimidante. Pero la gran sorpresa de la conversación fue cuando le preguntaron a Alice por sus experiencias estudiantiles.

—¿Cómo que nunca habías ido a una escuela? —le preguntó Jasper, quizás más alto de lo debido.

Alice le sonrió incómoda. Podrían haber reprendido a Jasper por casi gritar, si no es porque el resto de los presentes estaba tan sorprendido como él.

—Mis padres son biólogos, investigadores. Estuvieron muchos años viajando por el país escribiendo un extenso libro de la flora y fauna del país. Ellos lo llaman "la enciclopedia definitiva". Como éramos muy nómadas, recibí educación en casa desde muy pequeña. Pero como ahora están en el proceso de edición del libro, decidieron asentarse aquí, por el momento.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿No debiste haber empezado desde el primer año de Kindergarten? ―preguntó Emmett aún contrariado

Alice se rio.

—No es como que no estudiará nada. De hecho, presentaba un examen cada año para verificar mis progresos. Gracias a estos, pude validar que mis conocimientos equivalían a alguien de preparatoria.

—Eso es lo más raro que he escuchado hoy —dijo Emmett, la confusión aún dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Incluyendo a la nerd con dotes delincuentes? —dijo Rosalie sardónica.

—¿Y la princesa agarrándose a golpes como pandillera? —le devolvió Isabella

—¿Y el niño de mami que falsificó una nota médica para ir en busca de su padre?

—Olvídenlo. Todos son igual de raros —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Jasper revisó su reloj.

—Me encanta todo esto de insultarnos sarcásticamente, pero son las 3:55. Creo que en cualquier momento nuestro amado señor Banner estará de vuelta. Y es mejor que pareciera que podríamos suicidarnos ahora mismo por el aburrimiento.

Cada uno tomó el lugar que habían estado ocupando desde la mañana, y se quedaron en silencio por los próximos minutos, hasta que el señor Banner, tal como lo tenían previsto, entró al salón.

Los miró a todos, y se sentó en su escritorio.

—Ya saben, como va esto. Media hora para comer.

Todos comenzaron a hacerlo lo más silenciosos que pudieron. Hasta que Alice levantó la mano.

—¿Qué sucede, niña?

—¿Puedo ir al baño?

El profesor ni levantó la mirada de su libro cuando le respondió.

—10 minutos, y el tiempo comienza a contar.

Alice se levantó apresuradamente, y de la misma forma salió del salón. Durante los siguientes minutos, todos miraban ansiosamente hacia la puerta y al profesor. Pero ambos se mantenían estáticos.

Pasados los 10 minutos exactos, Alice volvió a entrar al salón.

Todos la vieron, con una interrogante silenciosa. Pero Alice sólo negó con la cabeza.

El plan B tampoco había tenido éxito. Eso significaba que tendrían que poner en marcha el plan absurdamente complicado.

* * *

El tiempo pasa jodidamente rápido. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando publiqué el capítulo anterior, y me prometí a mí misma que tardaría a lo mucho 15 días en publicar el próximo capítulo. Claro que yo no estaba consciente de lo (mierda) complicada que puede ser la vida. Y por supuesto, no estaba consciente de todo el trabajo que me cuesta escribir cuando no estoy bien emocionalmente. Pero dejando de lado dramas de morra emocionalmente inestable les quiero platicar que he estado trabajando en unos pequeños sketches de los personajes, no son los mejores dibujos (soy terriblemente pésima dibujando gente) pero creo que los colgaré por ahí en mi biografía entre estos días, por si quieren verlos. Eso sí, les tengo que advertir que mi estilo es muy Disney (vaya giro inesperado de los acontecimientos ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?).

Por otro lado me gustaría agrecerles a todos los que ponen el Fic en favoritos/alertas:

A Adrealice, Areliziitha94, Fran Cullen-Potter, Issa Swan De Cullen, It's Elle, KattyM, SeresLinda, any23, cachilapo, cincamila99, fanita9, kate mora, lanilibra, natalie. , prte42, , 01FANGIRL, Areliziitha94, MontseZDiaz, aday, kalakita.1999 y a michellecruz23.

Y a los que han dejado Reviews:

A Seithan, TrisJackson, Noir Lark, Katie D. B y a rociolujan.

¿Qué piensan del capítulo? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo. :)


	5. Detención Sabatina V

_Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen. Nacieron en la mente de Miss Meyer. Yo sólo me los robé un rato, para encerarlos en un salón durante un sábado que ha durado 3 meses._

* * *

Todos comenzaban a preocuparse. Había pasado la media hora del almuerzo y 30 minutos más, pero el señor Banner no se movía de su silla. Con cada segundo todos se ponían más inquietos, se veían unos a otros intentando silenciosamente buscar una solución. Faltaba menos de una hora para que llegara el momento de irse, y el señor Banner no parecía estar dispuesto a abandonar el salón. Y el mayor impedimento para formular un plan C, era el hecho de que no pudieran hablar entre sí.

" _Pues claro, no podemos hablar, pero sí escribir"_ pensó Isabella dándose una palmada en la frente. Comenzó a escribir una nota apresurada para Alice, preguntándole por la razón de su fracaso en el plan B. De esa forma podría considerar las opciones para un plan C.

Pero no alcanzó a lanzársela, porque el ansiado momento llegó, y el profesor se levantó de su silla para salir apresuradamente del salón.

Jasper, que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se asomó a través de la ventana. Verificando el paradero del profesor.

—Creí que nunca se iría ―dijo, mientras observaba el pasillo.

—¿Adónde fue? ―le preguntó Alice

—Entró al salón de profesores otra vez.

―¿Creen que regrese antes de la hora? ―preguntó Isabella.

—Ni idea. Pero debemos apurarnos, tenemos menos de 50 minutos.

—¿Aún creen que es buena idea? Tomando en cuenta que podría volver ―preguntó Alice preocupada, viendo a Isabella.

―Tú dirás ―comenzó Rosalie ―lo estamos haciendo por ti. Además, que todo está prácticamente listo. No creo que nos tardemos más de media hora. Pero si estamos aquí discutiendo si es aún buena idea, perderemos el poco tiempo que tenemos.

―Bueno, ya hemos llegado un poco lejos para echarse para atrás ¿No? ―la secundó Emmett.

Alice, se ruborizó levemente. Pero resueltamente vio hacia Isabella y Edward.

―Sólo si ustedes quieren. No tienen que hacerlo, y no habrá ningún problema si se niegan, chicos.

―Está bien, Alice. Hagámoslo ―le sonrió Isabella.

Edward, al fondo del salón. Se levantó de su asiento, y mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba Alice, le asintió con la cabeza.

―Yo tampoco tengo problemas en hacerlo ―le contestó, una vez estuvo cerca.

—Entonces ¿Están Listos? ―les preguntó Jasper

Ambos afirmaron al mismo tiempo.

―En ese caso, no perdamos más tiempo.

Isabella inició una llamada con Rosalie imitando la estrategia que habían utilizado Jasper y Alice, unas horas antes. Se colocó los audífonos con micrófono que Alice le tendió y comprobó que todo marchara bien con la llamada.

―Todo correcto ―le contestó Rosalie a través de su teléfono. Le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de girarse hacia la puerta del salón, no sin antes indicarle a Emmett con la cabeza que la siguiera.

―Suerte ―les dijo Emmett, justo antes de salir tras Rosalie en dirección al aula audiovisual.

―Gracias. Haremos lo mejor que podamos para ser rápidos ― Alice se acercó a Isabella, sonriéndole a pesar de la preocupación que surcaba un poco su rostro. Parecía querer abrazarla, pero se limitó a colocar una mano en su hombro cuando se lo dijo.

Edward ayudó a Isabella a subir por el ducto y la siguió. Gatearon en silencio el mismo camino que habían recorrido con Alice. Y aunque, se estaba recordando mentalmente no concentrarse en el espacio, se le estaba dificultando gracias a que podía ver al oscuro infinito delante de ella. Pero no permitió que le afectara tanto, iba repitiendo en su cabeza la tonada de una canción infantil que le permitiera no sentirse encerrada. A pesar de todo, el camino se le hizo más corto que la vez pasada. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se lo hizo saber a Edward. Una vez fuera, respiró profundamente, se limpió el sudor de sus manos y continuó decididamente su travesía.

— _Todo despejado, Swan. El señor Banner está entretenido escribiendo algo. Pueden continuar_ ―le habló Rosalie a través de los auriculares.

—Gracias —le susurró. Aún le sorprendía un poco que Rosalie estuviera participando tan activamente en el plan, cuando en un inicio se había renegado tan asiduamente en hacerlo. Pero por otro lado le alegraba. No era tan mala persona como había pensado en un inicio, sólo tenía ese temperamento fuerte y ese complejo de superioridad que podían llegar a nublar el resto de sus cualidades. De todos modos, no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría el lunes en la escuela, cuando se toparan por los pasillos ¿Fingirían no haber estado encerradas juntas todo un sábado? ¿Seguiría Rosalie lanzando sus comentarios mordaces hacia ella, como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó? ¿O por lo menos se saludarían? Era claro que no serían amigas, pero le intrigaba cómo se comportaría Rosalie. _"Tú cuestionando este tipo de cosas, Isabella, y el lunes te llevarás la sorpresa de tu vida cuando Rosalie te llame nerda delante de sus amigas"._

Se detuvo en una esquina, verificando que no hubiera nadie, cuando estuvo segura le indicó con una mano a Edward que la silenciosamente algunos metros más, Isabella seguía intentando decidir su proceder cuando se encontrara a Alice y Jasper en un futuro.

―¿Estás bien? ―pero la voz de Edward la sacó de sus meditaciones.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―le susurró lo más despacio que pudo. El eco en ese pasillo le parecía insoportable.

―Parecías agitada cuando salimos del ducto. Y parece que tu mente está en otro lado.

Y ella que creía que comenzaba a controlar su ansiedad. Soltó una risita.

―Estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando en lo complicadas que son las relaciones interpersonales.

Edward le enarcó una ceja. Pero no le preguntó nada más. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a su destino, la puerta doble que daba al salón de música. Una vez más, Isabella se acercó a comprobar que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

―Rosalie, hemos llegado. Efectivamente está cerrada, comenzaré a forzar la cerradura.

― _De acuerdo, Banner sigue en el salón de profesores, no parece que se vaya a mover en un buen rato. Llámame cuando todo esté listo, te avisaré si cualquier cosa pasa._

―De acuerdo.

Isabella colgó la llamada con Rosalie, pero se dejó los audífonos puestos para estar más al pendiente. Sacó sus herramientas del bolsillo de su pantalón y se puso manos a la obra. Verificó la chapa y metió los pasadores, procurando ser lo más cuidadosa posible. Parecía que uno de los pasadores no aguantaría más, ya lo había doblado y vuelto a enderezar varias veces.

—Tengo la curiosidad, de cómo aprendiste a hacerlo —Edward se encontraba recargado en la pared contigua a la puerta, observándola mientras ella llevaba a cabo su trabajo.

—Internet enseña todo tipo de cosas ―le contestó, enfrascada en no perder su progreso con la chapa. _"Sólo un poco más"._

—Pero no es el tipo de cosas que aprendes por ociosidad. ¿O me equivoco? ―Isabella podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, como la observaba fijamente. ¿Qué sería lo que le causaba tanta curiosidad? Ella no tenía ni idea. Pero de todos modos se quedó callada, fijando toda su atención en la cerradura.

―¡Bien! ―exclamó con alegría cuando por fin pudo abrirla. Parecía que aún no perdía su toque, había tardado menos que en la puerta anterior. Se puso de pie para abrir completamente la puerta. Cuando se giró a ver a Edward, éste se encontraba aún recargado en la pared, viéndola fijamente con su inescrutable expresión.

Isabella, carraspeó un poco. Se le dificultaba un poco determinar cómo actuar con él, era difícil leerlo. Pero supuso que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Sintiéndose incómoda, se pasó la mano por la nuca, mirando el suelo.

—Hubieron muchísimas noches, más de las que puedo contar, que me quedé fuera de mi casa sin algún modo de entrar. Necesitaba que ese tipo de cosas no escaparan tampoco de mi control, y dependieran únicamente de mi habilidad para hacerlas ―Levantó la vista, un poco indecisa. La penetrante mirada de Edward le ponía nerviosa cuando parecía intentar escrutar sus pensamientos. Pero se sorprendió cuando no se encontró con la expresión habitual en su rostro. Su mirada se había suavizado, parecía atravesada por la comprensión. Pero una vez más, después de obtener una respuesta, se quedó callado. _"¿Qué estará pensando?",_ se preguntó Isabella mientras entraba al salón.

Isabella nunca había entrado en el salón de la banda. Era un amplio cuarto lleno de instrumentos, armarios y trípodes por todos lados. El rápido escaneo, le permitió detectar su siguiente objetivo, la puerta que daba hacia el estacionamiento. Se acercó decidida a ella y continuó con su trabajo. Trabajo que, desgraciadamente, no pudo completar.

―Maldición ―exclamó cuando una de sus ganzúas improvisadas se partió en dos. Sacó como pudo los pasadores de la cerradura, y se sentó cerca de la puerta mientras intentada reparar el infortunio. Estaba concentrada en su trabajo, pero de todos modos no pudo evitar percatarse que Edward observaba con mucha atención el piano dentro del salón.

―¿Sabes tocarlo? ―le preguntó.

Su atención se desvió del piano unos segundos para ver a Isabella, le negó con la cabeza.

―Desgraciadamente no.

―¿Desgraciadamente?

―No he tenido la oportunidad de aprender.

―Pero te gustaría.

―Por supuesto.

―Supongo que eso significa que te gusta la música.

Edward se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención hacia el piano.

―Sí, me gusta mucho. Aunque hace poco tiempo que estoy dentro del mundo, a decir verdad.

―¿Cuánto es poco tiempo?

―Un año, quizás.

―¿Y a qué se debió que comenzaras a interesarte por la música?

―Supongo que ha sido culpa de Jonathan, mi compañero de trabajo. Es músico. Escogemos un género cada semana y buscamos bandas y artistas interesantes. Luego, nos los compartimos.

Isabella, le sonrió. Pero regresó su atención al pasador roto.

―Es una idea maravillosa. ¿Cuál es el género de esta semana?

―Jazz.

―¿Y has encontrado algo interesante? ―Desgraciadamente, parecía que no habría forma de arreglarlo. Se dio por vencida, tirando ambas partes hacia un lado.

―Sí ―cuando Edward escuchó el sonido de las pequeñas partes del pasador, volvió a verla ―¿Tienes problemas? ¿Quieres ayuda en algo?

Isabella se levantó del lugar donde había estado sentada. Inspeccionó la habitación, intentando decidir qué hacer. No es que tuvieran mucho tiempo, pero tampoco le parecía una buena idea romper la cerradura de la puerta.

―Necesito otro pasador.

―Lo siento, dejé los míos en el salón ―le contestó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. Isabella, realmente sorprendida, se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Edward, con un pequeño carraspeo consiguió sacar a Isabella de su pequeño trance. Al final Isabella soltó una risita.

―Estaba intentando decidir si estabas hablando en serio. Lo dijiste con tal seriedad que por un momento creí que no era un chiste ―mientras más hablaba con Edward, más indescifrable le parecía. Había bromeado con ella y, sin embargo, su rostro no había cambiado de expresión en ningún momento. Y su respuesta a toda la situación fue simplemente un encogimiento de hombros _"Quizás no bromeaba y yo me lo tomé como tal"_.

―De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

―Hay que buscar un pasador. O en su defecto, alguna otra cosa que pueda servir para el mismo fin, una aguja, una manecilla, lo que sea. Debe haber en el salón algo que pueda ser de utilidad.

Edward asintió y caminó hacia el otro extremo del salón para inspeccionar dentro de los armarios. Isabella comenzó su búsqueda por su lado, revisando unas mochilas que seguramente pertenecían a los integrantes de la banda.

—Por cierto, no nos contaste qué hiciste para terminar en detención hoy.

—Soy un criminal en potencia ¿no? Este es mi lugar.

Isabella detuvo su búsqueda. Se giró a verlo. Edward estaba de espaldas a ella, revisando los armarios cercanos a la puerta.

—Yo… En serio, no quise decir lo que dije. Creí que lo había dejado claro… ―Se quedó parada en el otro extremo del salón, viendo como Edward, a medida que ella seguía hablando se volteaba a verla.

—No. No lo digo por ti... —suspiró y desvió un poco la mirada —Estuve en el lugar y momento equivocados. Alguien hizo un grafiti en las canchas de básquetbol, yo iba pasando justo cuando el director se dio cuenta del grafiti. Junto A + B y pensó que era obra mía, así que me castigó.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Crees que hubiera cambiado algo? ―Resignación. Isabella se dio cuenta que Edward hablaba con total resignación. Claramente estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, que ya parecían naturales para él.

—No. Por supuesto que no.

Pero a Isabella le pareció que todo aquello era lo más injusto que había presenciado desde que llegó a Forks. Desgraciadamente, tampoco es que tuviera una forma de ayudarle en algo. Después de responderle, Edward reanudó la búsqueda en los armarios. E Isabella decidió seguir su ejemplo.

—De todos modos, da lo mismo. Detención no es tan malo. Normalmente, el señor Banner desaparece todo el día y da la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieras. El día de hoy ha sido un caso excepcional. Supongo que debido a que había más de 2 alumnos castigados.

La voz de Edward, se elevó a través del silencio. Aún se encontraba buscando espaldas a ella.

―Creo que eres la primera persona en la historia de la escuela que dice que detención es divertido.

―No, no es divertido. Pero tampoco es tan malo ―Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a caminar en dirección a Isabella ―Creo que encontré algo. ¿Te sirve?

Se detuvo frente a ella, y le extendió una especie de pequeño destornillador, cuya punta era delgada y plana. Isabella lo inspeccionó.

―Me parece que sí.

Observó su reloj, habían perdido unos buenos 10 minutos. Todo lo siguiente deberían hacerlo lo más rápido que pudieran. Así que se dirigió hacia la puerta y continuó el trabajo que había dejado inconcluso. Justo cuando logró forzar la última puerta, su teléfono sonó.

― _¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no lo logran?_ ―se escuchó la voz de Rosalie, justo cuando contestó su llamada.

―Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes, pero justo hemos terminado. Prepárense.

― _Todo está listo. Sólo faltan ustedes, que son básicamente la parte más importante para que el resto podamos hacer algo._

―Tranquilízate, de acuerdo. Ya también estamos listos.

― _En ese caso no se demoren más._

Isabella, sabiendo que Rosalie no podía verla, rodó los ojos ante su tono mandón. Se dirigió a Edward, para indicarle que era hora de continuar.

―Cuando quieras, Edward.

―¿No se suponía que debías regresar antes de activar la alarma?

―No es como que dispongamos de mucho tiempo ahora ―Edward asintió con la cabeza y salió del aula ―Estén preparados, Edward acaba de salir hacia el estacionamiento ―le dijo a Rosalie, después de que Edward desapareciera por la puerta. Rosalie susurró algo a lo lejos. Y se escuchó la voz de Emmett contestándole.

― _¿Y se puede saber qué inconveniente tuvieron?_ ―le preguntó Rosalie a Isabella, utilizando ese tono de mandamás. Isabella estaba intentando ver a Edward, pero su campo de visión no bastaba para ello.

―Los pasadores quedaron inutilizables. Tuve que improvisar algo.

Las dos se quedaron calladas. Isabella sólo escuchaba la respiración de Rosalie y los murmullos lejanos de Emmett. Seguía manteniendo la puerta ligeramente abierta para facilitar el regreso de Edward, y rezaba porque aquello saliera bien. Finalmente, el silencio reinante fue interrumpido por el estridente sonido de la alarma del carro del señor Banner. Y unos segundos después, por el leve chirrido de la puerta, cuando Edward entró en el salón. Cerró la puerta con seguro y esperó por alguna indicación por parte de Rosalie.

— _El señor Banner va en camino. Acaba de girar por el pasillo del aula de arte. Acérquense a la puerta para que puedan salir lo más rápido posible cuando salga al estacionamiento._

―El señor Banner viene en camino ―le informó a Edward y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a la puerta con ella. Se mantuvieron detrás, agudizando el oído para lograr escuchar los pasos del maestro cuando estuviera cerca. Pero a Isabella le estaba costando trabajo captar otro sonido más allá de la alarma del carro y la discusión que Rosalie parecía tener al otro lado de la línea.

― _¿Y qué estás haciendo? Ve a ayudarles_ ―Pudo captar a Rosalie gritándole a alguien.

—¿Pasa algo? ―le preguntó Isabella lo más bajo que pudo.

— _Brandon y Jasper están teniendo problemas con la puerta. La cerró antes de salir_ ―la sangre abandonó por un momento el cuerpo de Isabella. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Claro que estaba destinado a fallar desde un inicio, pero por un momento la esperanza de que no fuera tan desastroso había calado en ella.

—Demonios —masculló Isabella. Procuró dejar los pensamientos pesimistas de lado por un momento. Tenía que haber una solución —Prueben usar una tarjeta en la rendija, no creo que se haya tomado la molestia de… ―pero no terminó de susurrar su respuesta, porque Edward había colocado un dedo en sus labios. Asustada volvió a concentrarse en los sonidos del exterior del salón, y fue cuando escuchó pasos apresurados a lo lejos.

— _Una tarjeta ¡Pues claro!_ ―escuchó la respuesta de Rosalie, antes de dejar la línea telefónica en silencio.

Escucharon como los pasos se iban acercando. Y cuando sonaron frente a la puerta del salón, Rosalie volvió a hablarles.

― _De acuerdo, está a punto de salir. A mi señal, saldrán del salón y correarán por el pasillo de la izquierda, hasta llegar a la cafetería. Girarán por el salón de arte y se vienen derecho al salón de detención. Es un camino alterno al que tomó Banner._

Mientras Rosalie le explicaba la ruta a seguir, Isabella, aprovechando el sonido reinante de la alarma del carro, giró el pomo de la puerta con la intención de facilitar el trabajo de huida dentro de unos segundos. Cuando una pequeña rendija comenzaba a vislumbrarse, el sonido de los pasos se detuvo, junto al sonido de la alarma del auto.

— _Maldita sea. No salió hasta la puerta principal_ ―pudo escuchar a Rosalie gritar.

Su mano temblorosa se aferraba aún al pomo. No se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento. _"Si se detuvo detrás de la ventana al lado de la puerta principal, el señor Banner no podía estar a más de 5 metros. Cualquier ruido podría llamar su atención"_ pensaba nerviosamente Isabella.

― _Hay que esperar a que se vaya._ _Cuando les diga, salen. Les diré que ruta tomar. Estoy segura que pueden llegar más rápido que él, pero tendrán que ser rápidos_ ―El temblor en la voz de Rosalie cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, traicionó el tono mandón que estaba utilizando. Ella estaba tan nerviosa como Isabella. Y saber eso, sólo aumentó la preocupación en la castaña.

Comenzó a soltar muy despacio el pomo de la puerta. Y le indicó a Edward que se alejaran de ella. Lo pasos en el pasillo comenzaron a acercarse, menos apresurados esta vez. Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaban, se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta del salón donde estaban escondidos Isabella y Edward.

Isabella escuchó un respingo a través de los auriculares, seguido de un susurro desesperado.

— _¡Escóndanse!_

Incluso antes de que Rosalie terminara de pronunciar aquella orden, Isabella tomó la mano de Edward, y otorgándole una mirada de absoluto terror comenzó a jalarlo hacia los armarios más cercanos. Edward, entendiendo silenciosamente la situación, le indicó rápidamente uno. A pesar de su creciente desesperación, procuraron hacerlo lo más silencioso que pudieron. En cuanto medio cerraron las puertas del armario, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del aula abrirse y el eco de las pisadas dentro de la habitación.

El armario era pequeño, pero afortunadamente estaba vacío. Isabella había quedado frente a Edward, justo detrás de la puerta, por lo que podía ver a través de la minúscula rendija que habían dejado abierta la sombra del señor Banner paseándose en el salón. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, no quería respirar por el miedo a hacer algún ruido y sus manos temblaban tan incontrolablemente que se aferraba fervientemente a la mano de Edward, que aún sostenía, para detener un poco el movimiento.

— _¡Maldita sea!_ ―escuchó gritar a Rosalie antes del sonido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado. Estaban solos, Edward y ella. Y serían descubiertos dentro de ese armario fuera del aula detención, y a unos metros del auto cuya alarma había sido activada minutos antes. El señor Banner sólo tendría que correlacionar los hechos y no habría nada más que discutir. ¿Cómo negar su culpabilidad? _"Supongo que puedo decirle adiós a cualquier carta de recomendación de la escuela para la universidad"._ Pero entonces, Edward, cuidadosamente movió a Isabella detrás suyo quedando visible solamente él, si las puertas del armario se abrían. _"Quiere llevarse toda la culpa"._

De repente, los pasos se detuvieron peligrosamente cerca. Isabella contuvo aún más la respiración. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la respiración de Edward era igual de errática que la suya, y su corazón martilleaba al mismo ritmo desenfrenado. _"Aún las cargas más pesadas, son más llevaderas cuando son compartidas"_ resonaron en su mente las cariñosas palabras de su abuelo.

Dio un suspiro silencioso, y regresó al lugar que había ocupado antes. Delante de Edward, a la vista de cualquiera que abriera las puertas del armario. Le dio un apretón a la mano de Edward, esperando que entendiera que estaba dispuesta a compartir el castigo.

Una vez detrás de la abertura, pudo ver como el profesor se giraba hacia el armario, y como comenzaba a caminar en su dirección. Se encontraba tan cerca que estaba segura que no tardaría en darse cuenta de la puerta mal cerrada.

Pero entonces, el sonido chirriante y estridente, tan característico de la alarma de incendios, inundó toda la escuela.

—¡Esos malditos mocosos! ―escucharon la voz del señor Banner mascullar, antes de que saliera apresuro del salón azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Isabella suspiró ruidosamente. Se encontraba muy aturdida. Salieron cuidadosamente del armario. Pero ni siquiera entonces se relajaron.

—Corramos ―le dijo a Edward, una vez abrió la puerta del salón y verificó el pasillo. Edward la secundó.

Gracias al sonido de la alarma, que tapaba ligeramente sus pasos, se dieron el lujo de casi correr. Verificaron en cada esquina que el señor Banner no se encontrara en el siguiente pasillo. Cuando la alarma se detuvo, se encontraban a unos metros del salón. No había ni un solo indicio de todo el alboroto que seguramente había armado sus compañeros. Entonces, se asomó la rubia cabeza de Rosalie, y les hizo la señal de que se acercaran. Corrieron hacia el salón, y entraron respirando agitadamente.

—¿Cómo... salió... todo? —preguntó Isabella aun recuperando el aliento.

Alice levantó un cuaderno verde, muy adornado.

—Lo recuperamos. Cerramos las puertas y volvimos a colocar la llave donde estaba.

—¿Y la alarma?

Jasper señaló a Rosalie. Pero la rubia no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya viene. Tomen sus lugares ―dijo Emmett al tiempo que se dirigía a su lugar.

Todos se apresuraron al asiento que habían ocupado todo el sábado, y procuraron mostrar su mejor cara de inocencia.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse.

—¿Quién de ustedes, delincuentes, fue? ―Llegó preguntando, Banner. Su expresión demostraba una clara molestia.

—¿Disculpe? ―se atrevió a preguntar, Isabella.

—No repetiré otra vez ¿Quién fue?

—¿Pasó algo? Escuchamos la alarma de incendios, no sabíamos si podíamos salir o no. Pero se detuvo antes de que pudieras tomar una decisión ―esta vez, fue Alice la que intentó desviar la atención del profesor.

—No se quieran pasar de listos conmigo ¿Creen que es gracioso activar la alarma de incendios? ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿5 años, acaso? ―mientras el profesor seguía hablando, el volumen de su voz se iba elevando. Era obvio que con cada segundo que pasaba, se enfadaba más.

—No hemos salido de aquí. Usted nos dijo que no podíamos y no lo hicimos ―contestó tranquilamente Emmett.

—Basta ya. Me dicen quién es el culpable, o todos regresarán a detención por los próximos 5 sábados.

Todos contuvieron un respingo. Pero nadie dijo nada.

—¿No? En tal caso, nos vemos el próximo sábado.

—Pero no podemos decir algo que no sabemos ―contestó cortantemente Rosalie.

—¿Entonces no? Bueno...

—Yo fui ―la voz de Edward interrumpió la sentencia del profesor.

Isabella lo vio sorprendida. Le dijo silenciosamente que no tenía que hacer eso. Y Edward, leyendo sus intenciones de hablar para culparse también, le miró con su expresión suavizada y le negó con la cabeza. _"No hagas nada, puedo con esta carga solo"_ parecía que le gritaban sus gestos.

—Era obvio que tendría que ser usted. Ya sabe su castigo. Acabamos de descubrir cuándo le devolveré su aparato, Masen ―el señor Banner lo miró, no parecía sorprendido ante la declaración, incluso parecía más relajado después de ésta.

Pero Edward no dijo nada.

―Bien, se acabó su tiempo aquí. Tomen sus cosas, dejen sus ensayos y lárguense de mi vista.

Y así lo hicieron, aun sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos con cada movimiento. Salieron en silencio del salón, y en silencio se mantuvieron hasta que cruzaron la puerta de entrada.

Lejos del señor Banner, se vieron unos a otros. Y ante la tensión de la última hora, no pudieron reprimir una gran carcajada histérica.

—Nos hacía muertos ―dijo Alice, después que todos lograron controlar los remanentes de su carcajeo.

—Estaba a punto de hacerle vudú a Alice por orillarnos a esto ―comentó Emmett.

—Yo creí por un momento que nos dejaría hasta media noche ―dijo Jasper.

La tensión aún se encontraba en el ambiente, pero fuera de la vista del profesor se sentían ligeramente más relajados.

—Por cierto, gracias Rosalie. Por lo de alarma ―le susurró Isabella.

—No me lo agradezcas. Fue impulsivo —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero si el héroe aquí, es Masen —dijo Emmett golpeándole el hombro —Vaya forma de salvarnos el trasero. Te debo una, viejo. Y lo digo en serio.

―Emmett tiene razón, gracias Masen ―estuvo de acuerdo Jasper.

Edward los miró extrañado, pero no les respondió nada.

—No tenías que hacerlo —por otro lado, Alice parecía avergonzada con la situación.

—Está bien. De todos modos, de una u otra forma terminaría aquí otra vez ―le contestó Edward, quitándole importancia al asunto. Isabella estaba a punto de respaldar a Alice, pero Emmett se le adelantó a hablar.

—Bueno, pequeña Alice. Todo esto significa que tenemos el derecho a ver tu cuaderno ¿no?

El ligero tono rojizo que habían adquirido las mejillas de Alice, se propagó a todo su rostro.

—Sí… supongo ―respondió insegura. Les entregó nerviosamente su cuaderno que había mantenido abrazado en su pecho.

Entre todos, lo empezaron a hojear. Alice frente a ellos procuraba no prestar tanta atención a sus reacciones. Pero se relajó al ver que eran favorables. Especialmente la de Rosalie, que se mostraba sorprendida, y comentaba de vez en cuando que algún diseño le gustaba.

—Yo no sé de moda, pero dibujas muy bonito —le dijo Jasper cuando le entregó el cuaderno, una vez terminaron de hojearlo.

—Son muy buenos, Alice ―le sonrió Isabella.

—Gracias ―le contestó Alice, sonriendo.

—No están mal, Brandon. Y disculpa lo de la mañana ―la elogió también, Rosalie.

La sonrisa de Alice, se amplió todavía más.

—Ya está olvidado.

—¿También te disculparas conmigo? —le preguntó burlona Isabella.

—No. No te debo nada, Swan. Te salvé el trasero ―le contestó altaneramente.

Todos soltaron una risa muchísimo más relajada que la de unos minutos antes.

—¿Qué pasará el lunes? —preguntó Alice, luego de un rato.

—¿Qué tendría que pasar? —preguntó Rosalie extrañada.

—Pues no sé, yo... no sé si podré fingir que no existen.

—Puedes hacer el intento —dijo Rosalie.

Todos le vieron con la ceja enarcada.

—No esperen que de la nada sea amiga de unos raritos. Sin ofender.

—Ese es el insulto más suave que nos has dicho el día de hoy. Pero sí, supongo que tienes razón. Cada quien con sus cosas ―le respondió Isabella.

—De cualquier forma, fue divertido. Nos vemos —se despidió Rosalie ―¿Te quedas? ―le preguntó a Emmett.

—Hasta luego, chicos —se despidió Emmett, y siguió a Rosalie al estacionamiento, hasta sus respectivos autos.

—Yo también me voy. Adiós ―Edward ni siquiera les dio la oportunidad de decirle nada más, porque caminó apresuradamente a la salida. Cuando se dieron cuenta, se había perdido de sus vistas.

—Bueno, Alice ―comenzó Isabella, una vez que Edward desapareció ―Estaba pensando ¿Compartimos clase de arte e historia, ¿no?

—Sí, así es.

—Es que no tengo compañero en esas clases. Podríamos sentarnos juntas y formar equipo en los trabajos, ya sabes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Alice ilusionada.

—Claro.

—¡Es maravilloso! —gritó y saltó a abrazarla efusivamente.

—Igual, y podríamos quedar para jugar una partida de rol un día de estos, chicas. Estoy seguro que les encantará ―les comentó a su vez, Jasper.

—Suena magnífico ―le respondió Alice, más sonriente, si eso era posible.

—¿Entonces nos vemos el lunes? ―preguntó Jasper.

—Nos vemos el lunes —contestaron Isabella y Alice con una gran sonrisa.


End file.
